Tale of Two Flirts
by Bagginsthename
Summary: I love J/C stories. Finally, Have you been holding your breath all this time? I'm moving this to m for sMutastic.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Two Flirts

This is something that just popped into my head. I thought of Clary being able to turn the table on Jace in his own flirtatious game.

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments Series and all of the characters belong to the supreme Cassandra Clare.

Chapter One

Artists Block

One winter day Clary was hanging out in her room at Luke's place drawing some manga profiles and she felt at a loss. She wanted to get a story developing between two characters but she was at a loss. She drew some more and wrote some passages and dialogue, but it wasn't going anywhere. She started thinking about her 'brother' Jace. She didn't have any idea where he was, he could be anywhere. She figured she would try him on his cell. She was bored and Jace was anything but boring. In fact, they had recently declared their mutual feelings for each other, while they kept acting as brother and sister for all those around them. When they were alone, however, they weren't going to pretend any longer.

She was nervous as the cell began to ring.

"Hiya" said Jace obviously knowing from the caller ID who was on the other end of the call.

"Hi" said Clary in a softer voice.

"What 'cha doin'" asked Jace with an obvious mouth full of food. After swallowing he said, "Excuse my eating in your ear."

"Oh, that's OK, what are you eating?" asked Clary in a more relaxed tone now that she could hear his cheery voice.

"Just grabbed a slice of pizza. I'm on my way back to the Institute." answered Jace. Clary thought how he never called where he lived home. She wondered if they would ever have a home together.

"I was just bored and thought I'd see what you were up to, that's all." said Clary

"Oh I see," teased Jace, "Just bored. Well, nothin' better to do, so call Jace." Jace made a large yawning sound into his phone. "Yawwww."

"No, I didn't mean it like that..." responded Clary in a very defensive voice prompting Jace to laugh at the other end. He loved how easily he could get Clary all flustered and defensive. She knew he was grinning ear to ear. Clary thought to herself she was going to have to get him back for that with her own grin forming on her face. Boredom dissolved immediately.

"So, you have time to talk then." said Clary.

"Yeah, I have about ten more minutes until I'm back. What do you want to talk about so I can release you from your boredom?" asked Jace.

Release is the right word, thought Clary. An idea just popped into her head of what makes Jace flustered and she smiled big, coughed, and laid back onto her bed.

"I was wrong Jace." said Clary.

"Wrong about what?" asked Jace.

"I'm not bored. I'm just laying here on my bed and thinking of you. It is a kind of embarrassing situation." teased Clary.

Jace picked up the innuendo quickly.

"On your bed? As in your bedroom all alone? Maybe I should..." spoke Jace. But Clary interrupted him.

"Yeah, I'm all alone, in my room and it was warm so I just took my shirt and pants off to cool off and now I'm just here in my panties and cami. Then I started thinking about you." whispered Clary.

"Oh, uh, really? And why are you whispering. Is Luke downstairs?" asked Jace.

"I don't think so, but I haven't been down in a while. I've been up in my room drawing, but I haven't heard any noise from anywhere. Do you want to know what I've been drawing?" answered Clary.

"Uh, sure" answered Jace in a slower more careful voice. Clary thought she could hear Jace breathing

louder into the phone as if it were pressed a little firmer to his ear.

"I was drawing us, together." said Clary.

"What are we doing together?" asked Jace.

"Oh Jace, how you make me blush." teased Clary. Jace thought he could really get Clary with a zinger and teach her a lesson for teasing him, but Clary beat him to it.

"Jace, would it be alright if I just put the phone down for a second? asked Clary.

"Sure." said Jace. As he was thinking of something to say. Then he heard the cell get placed and the bed squeak a bit. Then Clary was back on.

"Thanks Jace, I was still warm, so I just took my cami off." said Clary. Jace actually stopped walking.

"What did you say?" asked Jace.

"I said I just took my cami, my top, the last bit of clothing cover my tor sue." answered Clary. "It's not like there is anyone here to see me."

"I could be there in a very short time." said Jace while he was still standing still. "Did you ever think of opening the window a crack and letting some fresh air inside?" Then Jace heard water running. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well, instead of opening a window I thought I might just soak in a bath. Will you still stay on the line with me?" said Clary.

"Of course." was all Jace said, but he did turn the direction he was heading in and now was walking toward Clary.

" I'm just adding some oil into the bath. Oops, I spilled some and it is slowly running down my tummy. I'll just rub it around." teased Clary. "Where are you now, Jace?"

On my way to paradise thought Jace, but he just said "Just walking along, a few blocks left." Then he heard the water go off and the sound of Clary snapping her waistband of her panties close to the phone and then stepping up and down to get out of them. Next he heard her stepping into the tub. The sloshing of the water and her making all types of exaggerated noises as if the water was too hot and then finally the 'Ahhh' of settling down into a steamy tub. Jace was still walking, but he was going at a fast pace. People went by in a blur.

"You know what I want Jace?" asked Clary.

I know what I want thought Jace to himself. He was noticeably twitching his fingers and keeping his legs in constant movement even when stopped at a busy corner. "What does her majesty wish?" asked Jace.

"I have this lufa, but there is this place on my back I just can't reach." said Clary smiling because now she is sure his heartrate is elevated. She likes playing with Jace and sees why he likes to mess with people's minds. She wonders if she could be any good at phone sex. All Jace hears are her hands lifting through the water and the droplets passing by the phone, plunking down in heavy drips as she raises the lufs sponge in and out of the water.

"Clary," says Jace, "I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"What Jace? What am I doing to you? I am just talking to my brother while taking a relaxing bath.: said Clary with her most innocent voice.

"I'm going straight home and jumping into a cold shower." said Jace as he rounded another corner towards Clary's.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I found some bubble bath and added it in. I have a beard just like Santa Claus, Hey, there are so many bubbles I bet I could make myself a bubble bikini. Let me try." said Clary and then Jace heard the sloshing of someone standing up in the tub. Clary was humming to herself for a moment. Then she said, "Well, the bottom came out alright, but the top looks more like pasties on a stripper." she laughed and sat back down. Jace reached her place and took the stairs two at a time. With the quiet nimble hops of a Shadowhunter he was soon outside her bathroom door. Then when he was outside her bathroom he stopped, shut his phone and listened to her through the door. He pushed against the door and found it slightly ajar. He nudged it and it seemed she didn't notice he was there. She was talking into the phone and giggling. He tried to see her, but the tub was behind the door. The mirror would have given a perfect reflection but it was all steamed up. Jace licked his lips and thought about what to do next.

What should Jace do next? Hmmm?

You can review and give me some suggestions. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To Live a Life

So basically, I asked for help in the reviews. What should Jace do next? And your answer? Jace and Clary should have sex. And it should go for may chapters. I should have guessed that would be the answer. Thanks for all your help folks. And now back to the show sponsored by this disclaimer that I have nothing to do with Cassandra Clare, but she has everything to do with these characters. She's their mommy.

"Jace. Jace?" said Clary then looking at her cell phone before closing it and dropping it onto the bath rug next to the tub. "Thanks a lot Jace. Bet you just went into the subway or something. A real romantic, that's what you are. Probably couldn't think of any snappy retort so he hung up more like it. Gotcha at your own game Jace Wayland and you couldn't give up like a good sport." Clary spoke aloud while sliding deeper under the water to soak away her misery. She stuck out her toe and raised it to the counter and flipped on the shower radio that was on the counter. She then covered herself in water and pretended she was a hippo with just her eyes and nose sticking out on top of the soapy water.

"And now it's back to the British Invasion hour on your golden oldies station. Next up The Beatles with The Long and Winding Road. And we are looking for caller 70 to answer our oldies question what are the names of the Fab Four?" rambled the voice on the radio through the static reception of a transistor radio. Clary thought about how Luke loved the oldies station and how he sang off key in the shower to some weird music. But this was a nice melancholy song, one to wallow in her self-pity. Oh, and she thought pick me, pick me I know their names, John Paul, George, and Ringo. The song began:

The long and winding road

That leads to your door...

Jace was overcome with emotion and desire so he pushed the door slowly open. This movement didn't get passed Clary the Shadowhunter and she froze under the bubbles and watched to see who or what was entering her bathroom. Then she saw Jace and he stepped over the threshold and turned in her direction cocking his head to one side with curiosity in his eyes. How was she going to react to this?

Clary sat a few inches out of the water so that she could take a deep gulp of air. Then she spoke:

"JACE, you scared the living daylights out of me."

Jace smiled down at her through gentle eyes, then he scrunched up his brow and asked: "living what?"

"Never mind." said Clary shaking her head about her mundane jargon.

"You are just as I pictured you, Santa" said Jace.

"What?" asked Clary.

"The bubbly beard." said Jace while he pointed at his own chin.

"Oh" remarked Clary with a smile. Her face picked up bubbles as she raised her head out of the water to breath. By now she was relaxing and feeling quite happy that Jace made his way over to her house instead of going back to the Institute. He came here to be with her. He listened to her on his cell and he came right over. She didn't wipe her beard off, but feeling flirtatious again she sat out of the water a little more so that she could sit up straight against the back of the tub leaving the upper portion of her body exposed with long silky foam trailing back down to the water over all her curves. The coolness of the air on her exposed skin made her nipples show right through her veil of bubbles. Jace took it all in. He listened to the soft music, smelled the scented soap aroma and gave into his desire. His eyes not leaving Clary's body Jace took off his jacket while simultaneously stepping out of his shoes. Then he stood right up at the edge of the tub fully clothed down to his socks looking at Clary like a lost puppy. She had bewitched him and he never wanted her to let him out from under this spell.

"Want to join me?" asked Clary in her best alluring voice.

"Yes." whispered Jace as he stepped into the tub at her feet and sank to his knees. Now his knees were outside her own legs but he wasn't sitting on her, just kneeling as if in prayer.

"Jace, your clothes are still on." said Clary in a shocked voice and then she softened and giggled.

"You won." said Jace and he and he placed his arms on the out rim of the tub and lowered himself to within an inch of Clary's stunned face. "You are much better at teasing then I am." admitted Jace and then he softly kissed her lips. He pushed himself up and said, " Much, much better." and he lowered his eyelids as he lowered himself onto Clary giving her a passionate kiss and then raising himself sopping wet above her again. " You've put me under a spell haven't you Clay Fray. Tell me the truth. Why, how do you do this to me?" questioned Jace.

"Jace, you have me under a spell as well." answered Clary with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Jace.

"They are tears of joy , you silly." said Clary with a sniffle and a few blinks.

"Oh, tears of joy. I want to show you joy." whispered Jace into Clary's ear.

"Then get out of those clothes." said Clary with playfulness in her voice.

"Yes, I must get out of these wet clothes and into some dry clothes for my walk home." said Jace looking for recognition from Clary. Then he sat back up as it was her turn to look bewildered.

"What?" said Clary looking for an answer at Jace.

Jace smiled broadly and stood up with a loud whoosh as so much water was coming out of his clothes. And then he stepped out of the tub.

"Where are you going Jace?" pleaded Clary.

"The Institute." said Jace as he sauntered out of the room.

"The Institute?" asked Clary as she sat up further trying to look out into the next room. "Jace, don't you want me? Want to be with me?" wondered Clary aloud.

"More then anything." answered Jace as he popped his head back around the door while toweling the ends of his hair. Then he walked out and down the hall to Luke's room to grab some clothes. He was back in a minute to find Clary out of the bath with a towel wrapped around her looking near tears.

"Hey, hey, hey what's this? I thought you were a good sport?" said Jace with a pout y face making fun of Clary's sad face.

"Why should I be a good sport about you not , not, you know." stammered Clary.

"I don't think I do quite get what you mean, please explain for this dumb Shadowhunter." said Jace wrapping his arms around Clary but still looking her.

Now Clary was trying to think back to what was said, why he would be acting this way and things started to click together. "You over heard 're getting even with me. You are thinking of how to get out of, of consummating this relationship" said Clary.

"Isn't that a kind of soup? Consummate? Noooooo. I would just like to hear 'Who is the best at teasing now?'" requested Jace with an air in his voice. "And I was thinking more on the line of 'How do I get out from doing The Deed.'"

"Jace, I, I ." Clary smiled "I think you're the best teaser ever. You win. Now,"

Jace cut her off, "That's all I want to hear. Thanks. See you 'round." and he turned to leave. "Oh, I'm just going to throw these wet things into the dryer downstairs. You don't have to fold them or anything, just put them in a shopping bag and I'll get them the next time you entice me with dirty phone calls. And no, you aren't getting me into bed with ..." Jace raises his voice to sound very feminine "I think your the best!" and he giggles too. "I have more will power then that Clarissa." And he turns and walks out. He needed to get out quickly or he would lose himself. He needed that cold shower badly now.

Clary was speechless, not even a goodbye. She was planning her revenge.

Well, if this is going to last many chapters some of it will be better then others. HA


	3. Chapter 3

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare.

Chapter Three

Strike One

It was two days later when Jace called Clary on her cell.

"Hello, Clary?" asked Jace when the phone call was picked up, but no one spoke. "Hey, Clary, did your bum answer this?" Jace then listened as the phone was fumbling around, then he heard a voice.

"What time is it? Who is this? This better be good." sputtered the drunken male voice on the other end.

"WHO IS THIS?" shouted Jace back at the male voice as he looked at his watch, it read 7 A.M..

"Hey, don't yell at me man. I just answered this chick's phone, that's all and I've got a hangover." said the guy as if the person he was talking to cared about his health.

"This chick?" whispered Jace, his mouth suddenly went dry before he asked, "Where's Clary?"

"Oh, yeah, that's her name, Clary. Yesssssss, she is hot. Man, what a night. Got to remember her name Claaarrry. Hey, what's her number? Asked the guy.

"What? You have her phone moron." mumbled Jace.

"Oh, man c'mon, just her number. I have a pen to write on my arm, I'm ready. Hurry up she's just in the crapper." said the guy definitely annoyed.

But Jace was steaming hot, "Listen Dick, GET THIS PHONE TO CLARY NOW!"

"My name's not Dick, Whoa, what a hangover. Got to sit down." said the guy.

"Yeah, you do that, please by all means, sit down, take a load off. Tell Clary, I'm coming over. No, no, tell her Jace called. No, Oh by the Angel.." rambled Jace, then he hung up. He didn't want Clary to take off. This was not the answer to anything. How could she be so dumb as to pick up some dumb Mundane for a one-night stand. She is a Shadowhunter! Alright, Izzy isn't the best role model, but that was her and this, this was his Clary. Oh, Jace realized he was jealous. It took a minute to sink in, but he accepted it. Yes, he was jealous, but their love is so new and she means everything to him. She centered him. He so regretted what happened in the bath a couple of days earlier. His being a flirt back and walking out. Of course she picked up some guy, he left her all aroused and horny and practically ran home to a cold shower himself. He kept away to deal with the heat he was feeling all over his body. Now, the heat he was feeling was different, he was going to toss Dick out and pray they don't get into a fight. Throw him out, then best behavior. It should work.

Meanwhile, after the phone call ended, Clary and Simon broke out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Oh, that was precious. Once in a lifetime. Oh, he is burning, Clary, just burning mad!" roared Simon.

"I heard" said Clary through her own laughter and tears. "He must be on his way. Oh, I've got him this time. Thank you Simon, you are a true friend."

"And don't you forget it Clary Fray. I AM your oldest and dearest friend. And I always will be." said Simon calming down. "Walk me out."

"OK, and thanks for coming over so early, I knew I'd hear from him today." said Clary.

"I was up" said Simon with a wink.

"I know. Thanks again and thanks for not asking about why I was doing this to him." said Clary with a peck on his cool cheek.

"I don't care why, it was just fun to do, but don't ever tell him it was me or I'll wake up in a church or something weird as his retaliation." smiled Simon and he was out the door and gone in a flash.

Clary then ran upstairs with a huge smile across her face to get the next part of her scheme ready. She thought; This time Jace, I'm going for your will power.

How should Jace deal with this trickery! Should he give in or get mad? Next chapter will get steamy again, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

(This is for all the fans that said, continue)

Chapter Four

Strike Two

Clary was on her bed in a tank top and yoga pants folded down below her belly button. She was

reading a book while stretched out on her back with her knees up, her feet tapping to the music she was

listening to on her ipod. Jace opens her bedroom door slowly. He stands in the doorway looking at

Clary's body unable to see her face behind the book. He watched her feet keeping rhythm and figured

she had not heard him. So, he entered and was about to sit on her bed when she cleared her throat.

"Ahem" said Clary, slightly lowering her book, exposing her eyes and capturing Jace immediately

within them.

"I , ah, I, you were listening to music." stammered Jace. Clary smiled thinking how easy this was and

how much fun.

"A Shadowhunter must always be on the alert. You could have been a Ravener." said Clary as she

closed the book and placed it beside her on the nightstand. Jace stared at Clary, from her face down her

long graceful neck and currently stopping at her chest. Watching as her breath would rise and then fall.

"Clary" began Jace, "Clary, I've been a fool and I want..."

"It's always about you, isn't it." snapped Clary putting on her best angry face. Jace sat down fearing the

worst, that he went to far and she met someone else, and they were over before they had a chance to

begin.

"I've been through hell." said Clary. Jace sat there quietly. "I got drunk and , and" she stumbled. It

sounded as if she was really upset, when in reality she was suppressing laughter thinking of Simon's

performance.

"And I want to sing it to you." said Clary now clicking her ipod base to play threw the speakers.

Instantly, she was standing on her bed, rocking back and forth while towering over Jace who sat at the

edge in shock. Pretending her hair brush was a microphone she sang...

I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

By this time she was off the bed and kneeling in front of Jace.

"What do you say to that?" asked Clary.

"Um, uh." replied Jace.

"Do I need to get a t-shirt that reads ' I'm with stupid?'" asked Clary. "Or, are you going to help me

write that bad romance?"

Jace smiled slowly, his mind going 100 mph, inside his head 20 guys were shouting out answers, 20

different Jace. He answered them.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

"What?" asked Clary unsteady as she leaned up toward him.

"Not you, never you." said Jace as his lips came crashing down onto Clary's eager mouth.

Clary broke the kiss while she climbed into bed next to Jace.

"Jace, you always keep me on my toes. " said Clary, then Jace interrupted.

"So, it must feel nice to get off your feet for once. Come here." and he pulled her right up against him.

Clary looked into his eyes and asked,

"But do I..." stammered Clary.

"Do you what? Make me see shooting stars just being around you? Make my heart pound as if it wants

to come out of my chest. Get me so hot I can't see straight? Oh, I know, Do I want to write that baaaad

romance with you? The answer is yes." blurted Jace in about 5 seconds leaving Clary stunned. Then

she asked her question.

"Do I keep you guessing?" asked Clary

"Oh yes, Clary, you are driving me out of my mind, not knowing how to keep you loving me." said

Jace.

"All I need is for you to love me back." answered Clary as she unbuttoned the button on Jace's jeans.

"So you want it bad?" asked Jace quoting a line from the song.

"I'm feeling so hot, so very hot." whispered Clary into Jace's ear.

"Then let me remove some of this heavy apparel." said Jace as he removed her tank top.

"Kiss me Jace, kiss me now." said Clary. Jace kissed Clary with the passion of all censored kisses

throughout literary history. Their bodies, entwined and moving, rubbing. Their low moans vibrating

though each of their mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

OMG, after all this time, can it be true? Is this a mirage? That is just what Clary is asking.

Chapter Five

Mirror, Mirror on the wall

It was a rainy day, dark and damp. Clary was in Jace's room at the Institute, holding a neatly folded white t-shirt against her chest. The collar just under her nose as she slowly inhaled his scent. He eyes held a steady gaze out the window. She wondered where he could be, she had no idea. She couldn't feel him anywhere, not here in his room, or even in her dreams. Clary was scared She had not eaten in days and others were concerned about her well being. She didn't tell anyone what was wrong and what was wrong was she missed Jace.

"Are you stealing my shirt?" asked Jace. Clary spun around eyes and mouth wide open.

"Jace." was all she said with barely a breath, then she ran into him. She hit him hard enough for him to take a step back against the door shutting it and keeping Jace from falling to the ground. The t shirt pressed between them, Clary clinging to Jace.

"It's nice to be wanted." said Jace half laughing. "What is this bear hug for? I wasn't out fighting some dangerous demon, though I wish I was..."

Clary spoke without looking up or letting go even a bit. "Jace where were you?"

"Everyone knew, didn't they tell you? I went to Idris. The Clave called for me, I had to go. Didn't anyone tell you? I left in the middle of the night, but I had no choice. I wasn't in trouble or in any danger, but time was important. I had to get there." said Jace. He pulled Clary off of him and held her at arms length. Clary started to cry.

"Hey there, didn't you hear me? I'm alright." said Jace.

"I kn, no, now" hiccuped Clary between the crying. "They told me you went to Idris, to the Clave, but you didn't even leave a note. And, and it's been days." said Clary as she finally looked into his eyes. Peace started to blanket her with the warmth of his smile.

"I'm sorry, no note, but I left you with some pretty swollen lips if I can recall are last night together." said Jace smiling and trying to get a smile out of Clary. It worked.

"They're all healed now." said Clary.

"Good, then we can kiss some more." said Jace wiggling his eyes suggestively. Then there was a click of the lock and Clary saw one of Jace's arms behind his back. Then she heard the scratching of a rune on the door.

"I think we're alone now, and I want to make it up to you." said Jace. His eyelids dropping down, making the statement more serious.

"Jace?" asked Clary as they sat down on his bed.

"Mm" answered Jace as he took in a breath to steady himself and hold himself in check until Clary was finished talking.

"While you were gone I thought I saw you." said Clary, looking down at the floor, almost ashamed to Jace.

"I was in Idris." said Jace.

"I know, but I would look at someone in the distance, on a street corner, and I thought it was you. I must have been imagining it. But, it was like I was looking through a magic portal and saw you walking somewhere. Am I crazy?" asked Clary.

"Are you saying you really thought you were watching me, in Idris?" asked Jace.

"Maybe..." said Clary in a far away voice.

"Did you use a rune? Were you looking for me?" asked Jace.

"I didn't use a rune, I wanted to see you so badly. I wasn't dreaming, but you weren't quite there." said Clary. "Are you here now?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, I am." said Jace. "Should I prove it to you?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered. Jace leaned in and kissed her, soft at first, but once her mouth opened as if asking for something more, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top as he laid back. Eventually the stopped for a breath. Clary still laying on top of Jace. Her hand softly caressing his face.

"Is it you?" she asked again.

"Could a figment of your imagination do what we were just doing?" asked Jace.

"I'm not sure." said Clary, now rolling off and smiling once her back was to him. Jace placed his hand on her thigh and slowly followed the natural curve to her hip and then down into her waist. His hand stopped a moment and then started across her front until it went between her breasts. He edged closer from behind and spooned his body against hers. She felt how aroused Jace was and her tummy started to flip in excitement. He began unbuttoning her shirt. After three buttons he ran his hand gently around her chest. He brought his mouth to her ear and asked.

"Do you think I'm real now? Am I here with you, Clary?"

"I don't fucking care. If this is crazy, give me more." answered Clary as she pulled herself over kiss Jace.

Jaces' concerns flew right out the window and all he could see was Clary. Clary taking off his shirt. Clary taking off her own clothes. In between his gathered her in his arms and kissed her entire body. Clary reciprocated by running her tongue down around until he thought he would scream. His mind fuzzy with one-shot pictures of Clary across his view. His ecstasy rising, he pulled and turned with his lover around the bed. All he saw in a blur of passion, following Clary and falling off the bed, kissing Clary, and finally being inside Clary.

Then they slept in each others arms, on the floor, wrapped up in all the bedding. It was a state of bliss that they could sleep for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Tale of Two Flirts chap 6

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

Let's try a songfic.

Disclaimer to Justin Bieber and One Less Lonely Girl

Chapter SIX

Clary awakens and find Jace propped up against some pillows. He has her earbuds in and he is listening to per playlist. His eyes are closed and his head is rocking gently back and forth. He was trying not to wake her. She tugs at the cords to his ears. He opens his eyes and looks down into her eyes and smiles, then he start singing quietly.

"There's gonna be oe less lonely girl, one less lonely girl. Hmm hmm, hmm, hmm. " sang Jace.

Then he continued," Oh, this is the part I like. I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you), I'll show you what you're worth (I'm coming for you), If you let me inside your world, There's gonna be one less lonely girl."

Clary tugged at the ear bud cables again and Jace slid back down to be level with her. She pulled the buds out of his ears and took the player out of his hand and dropped it on the floor. He watched as she then moved herself on top of him. They started kissing.

"Your singing bothers me." says Clary. She kisses him and then pulls herself back and looks at his face.

"I'm all hot and bothered now." she says. Jace smiles.

"I thought maybe you didn't like my singing voice." said Jace with a sarcastic pout.

"I love everything about you." says Clary.

"Everything?" asks Jace as she starts kissing him. "That sounds like a dare." he responds.

"I dare you to make me scream like I made you last night." says Clary with a mischievous smile.

"Dare me, or you just want me too." says Jace.

"I have more, hm self-control then you." she said.

"Oh, ho, ho ho" said Jace and he rolled her off of him.

"Wait." said Clary as she tries to climb back on top.

"Shh, go back to sleep, my angel." says Jace.

"Noooo." she whined. "Please come back to bed." and she patted his side.

"Be right back." he said. He walked out of the room with his jeans on but not zipped and he grabbed a shirt. Clary thought he was just going to the bathroom until she heard another door open and close. She jumped up and quickly jumped into some pj bottoms and a tank top. She went out of the bedroom and looked around. She saw a note taped to the door. It read You asked for it, sweetheart. I only want you to have whatever your little heart desires. :) Go to Taki's for lunch. Jace"

Clary looked around until she found a clock on the wall. Eleven thirty am, almost lunch time. She guessed he saw nothing to eat and was so ravishingly hungry that he went to order something. She wold rather of had another round in bed first, but she was teasing him. So, she thought maybe he didn't like getting some of his own medicine. Then again, that wasn't how he was with her. He was probably just hungry. That boy was always hungry for something. She guessed she should shower, dress and meet him.

At twelve o'clock, noon, Clary entered Taki's. She looked around, but she didn't see Jace. Then the nasty piece of work Fey waitress that was always flirting with Jace came over to her.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" she said.

"Yeah, was the order to go?" asked Clary. She was thinking that she missed him on his way back to her and all the confusion of him not finding her when he returned. Did she misread the note? She thought he told her to come there. As she pondered what could have happened, the waitress chimed in, "He left with some food, yeah and said to give this note to you. Sorry hun, slow and steady loses with guys like him." she added with a wink and a smile and she turned her back triumphantly on her and walked away.

Clary started to sweat on the back of her neck. She hated being one-upped by a Downworlder worse then even the mean girls at school. She also tried hard not to listen to what she just said. She had to remind herself that Jace loved her and she wasn't some one night fling. She was so easily shaken when it came to him. She still can't believe they are together. She looked down and saw the envelope sealed shut. Knowing the Fey, she probably used some magic to open it and read it. Maybe even alter it. She checked it out and saw the markings of a rune to keep it shut. Good, she thought to herself. He left her a clue that this was just for her. She removed the rune and opened the letter after she went outside. All he wrote on it was,

"Here begins the Great Treasure hunt. I am the bounty. Follow the map to my heart." -J with a map showing Taki's and a dotted line to Central Park. This made her smile, oh is he going to pay for this one. She has to travel over ½ an hour and she was hungry. She took off to the subway/

When she reached Central Park she looked back at the map and saw which entrance he wanted her to enter. She walked slowly in and kept her eyes open for another clue.

Meanwhile, Jace was in a tree watching Clary. He thought to himself, how she had no idea what she did to him. She joked about him screaming last night, but he hit highs he never felt before. He was determined to make her to feel the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

Tale of Two Flirts chap 7

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

Clary made her way over to the tree Jace was sitting in. He took some candies out of his pocket and started to drop them around Clary one by one. Finally he let two go at once and they hit Clary squarely on the head.

"Ouch" said Clary as she looked up to see where the objects fell from and then she jumped back and let out a yelp/ Jace was about as high as a two story building and he was jumping down. He wasn't hurt and he landed on his feet in a deep squat. He looked up at Clary.

"Gotcha good." said Jace with his cocky smile.

"Is this it, one clue and that is the end of the hunt, your great treasure hunt? And this candy is the treasure. Lame, even for you, Jace." Said Clary as she turned to walk away. Jae was in front of her in a flash. He took one step toward her, his eyes displaying the need that was growing inside. Clary took a step backward. She was starting to feel her breathing get more shallow.

"What's wrong Clary?" asked Jace as he took another step toward her. She backed up again and this time she kept back stepping until she ran into the tree trunk. She felt the rough bark under her palms. She looked into Jace's eyes and felt herself falling off a cliff.

"Jace was now in front of her, and he leaned his body onto Clary's. The electricity was immediate. Clary could not fight it. She didn't want to fight anymore. Her hands left the the bark and went on Jace's strong smooth arms. Even though she could see the markings, his skin felt warm and smooth. His muscles shifted as he moved to hold Clary in his arms.

"Kiss me Jace " said Clary.

"No" answered Jace as his gaze bore deeper into her.

"Please" Clary whispered, feeling weak for desire.

"You won the whole package Clary. The prize is more then a gift. Want to claim it now?" asked Jace and he bent forward and kissed her right cheek, then her left cheek. Then he went past on her right side again and kissed Clary's earlobe. As he went to pass by her face to her left side, her breath caught and she pulled him closer and caught Jace's lips with her own. He let the kiss happen and then he slowly separated and pulled back.

"Do you want me as much as I want you , Clary?" asked Jace.

"Oh, yes Jace. I want you." answered Clary. She smiled.

"Are you sure I'm not second prize?" said Jace as his breath intoxicated Clary.

"You could never be second best, Jace." said Clary. She reached up to hold his face and kiss him again, but he pulled back and produced a key.

"It's only a key to a hotel room. You already have the key to my heart." said Jace. "I was supposed to have you track me down one more time, but..." said Jace looking inches away from Clary. She kissed him softly.

"You don't want me to chase you any longer?" asked Clary as she unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of her blouse. Jace's eyes followed her nimbly fingers work quickly.

"No, I just, I just..." stumbled Jace.

"Just what." said Clary feeling the tables turn. She was now leading the way. Her blouse unbuttoned, showing the camisole underneath. The blouse stayed on because it was tucked in, but the camisole was low cut and silky and with every breath, her breasts rose up over the top. Jace swallowed hard as he heard her unzip something else.

"I don't remember what hotel this key went to " admitted Jace as he reached for Clary's waist with both hands.

"Well, there are many hotels around Central Park Jace. So very many." said Clary. "Hm, there is no room number on this key" Are you sure you don't remember? Asked Clary.

"No, I think." said Jace as he lifted his head and broke his gaze to look at the top of the building surrounding the park. He pointed south.

"You think it is on Central Park South?" asked Clary as she kissed Jace. She felt the hard tree trunk against her back and how hard Jace was in front of her. When they finally came up for a breath Jace thought he might explode. He wanted her and she moved away from the tree and stepped a few feet from him.

"Should I make you go and find the room?" teased Clary.

"Oh, yeah look behind the tree." said Jace.

Clary walked around the tree, jace, not really able to move much watched her. He smiled as she looked into the pond. It rippled and the pattern looked like water bugs dancing on the top, then the water shimmered and a watery door appeared. Jace was behind Clary.

"The Hotel Du Fae" said Jace.

"What?" said Clary.

"Let's just say, the queen owes us one for how we were treated in her court." said Jace.

"I don't understand." said Clary.

"Let me explain" said Jace and in one swoop he lifted Clary and cradled her in his arms. HE kissed her passionately as he descending quickly down under the pond and into a dimly lit hallway. He carried her kissing her every inch he could reach while Clary turned herself so that she could put her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist.

Jace caressed her bottom and Clary began to moan. Finally he reached a door and the key slipped in and the door unlatched and swung open showing a stone walled room made of sparking rock that glimmered in the candle light. There were no windows, but there were murals of scenes from the land above them. Clary couldn't believe how beautiful the room was and she turned smiling at Jace.

I could not have imagined a honeymoon suite more perfect then this, it is just … magical." said Clary.

" I knew you would like it." said Jace.

"Don't you? Asked Clary as she went to run her hand over the cold, dry stone wall. Jace made the way to the bed and turned the comforter down He stood waiting for Clary. She looked over and saw he was waiting patiently.

"No, more flirting, then, just you and me." said Clary as she approached Jace.

When Clary was close enough Jace pulled her to him and they fell back onto the bed with Clary on top.

"There will always be time to flirt with you, my love." said Jace. Clary sat up and pulled her blouse off . Before she could remove anything else Jace was sitting up helping her remove the rest of her clothes. When there was nothing left he gazed upon her body lovingly and mumbled to himself. Clary tucked herself under the covers.

"You need to be equal, no clothes if you want to see me." said Clary. In no time Jace was without a stitch and crawling in under the covers next to Clary. Wrapped in each others arms they started kissing again.

I have had so may reviews I had to continue this. Who knows what I wrote, it is late. Thank yo to all the all that wrote to me. I feel this shows that I am holding back, but in my rush, I censored myself. Sorry about that. I hope maybe if I get some sleep after school ends that I will not be so entranced. I just like having them tease the other and then fall into their own snare, if that makes any sense.

thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Tale of Two Flirts chap 8

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

The moonlight glowed cold and silvery across Jace as he slept. Clary was on the bed close to him wide awake. She watched his even breathing. Finally, she could not control her desire for him and she reached out. Clary wanted to touch Jace, his hair his face, all of him. As she reached to push a piece of hair a hand quickly popped up and grabbed Clary's wrist. Clary sucked in her breath and pulled back. Was Jace awake? Was he dreaming? Many thoughts flooded her mind. Then Jace gave her arm a hard jerk and she fell onto his chest like a rag doll.

Clary lifted off Jace's chest and looked with worry into his eyes. As soon as their eyes locked his loosened his grip.

"Jace?" said Clary.

"Sorry, Shadowhunter reflexes. What were you going to do anyway, you little minx." asked Jace.

"I was just going to push that hair out of your face." said Clary.

"Why?" ask Jace.

"I wanted to touch you" said Clary completely open and honest. Jace brings his other arm around Clary's waist and she feels a gentle tightness in his hold. She bends down to kiss his lips.

"Clary." said Jace with a breathless voice.

"I want to touch you too." whispered Jace. They feel each other's breath as they slowly pass their lips skimming over the others. Finally Clary pushes down and they touching becomes a dam breaking and a flash flood of passionate embraces. Clary is not sure where everything will lead, but Jace seems to be there, in the moment. She wants him so much and she can feel how much he wants her too.


	9. Chapter 9

Tale of Two Flirts chap 9

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

"Clary dear." said Maryse.

"Yes, Ma'm" answered Clary.

"If you are heading down that hall, you are passing right by Jace's room, could you please drop this box off for him. Just leave it anywhere in his room." said Maryse.

"Oh, sure Maryse, I was just heading down to the library." said Clary.

"You are such a sweetheart, I am in a rush to meet Robert. I'll see you later, alright?" said Maryse as she gave Clary a light kiss on the cheek. Clary kissed the air back at Maryse, missing her face because Maryse was in such a rush. Clary turned shaking her head and rethinking the exchange that just occurred. Maryse could be odd at times. Then the smile started to fade from her face as she looked at the box. Curiosity was starting to edge into her mind. She reached Jace's room and tried his door, it was unlocked. She stepped in slowly and looked around. She couldn't remember anyone saying where Jace was this afternoon. In fact, now that she thought about it, the whole place seems deserted. She hadn't even seen Church. As Clary stepped into the room she felt the light that came into he room in the late afternoon. The room felt warm and the bright natural light was perfect for drawing. Clary thought to herself that she needed to find sometime to draw here.

Then she looked at Jace's bed. And she started to fantasize Jace lying across the bed naked, posing for her. She imagined telling him the rules that professional models followed. She wanted him to feel comfortable and not embarrassed or awkward. His gaze would cut right through her. He was not embarrassed to be naked in front of her. In fact, it seemed to really arouse him. She walked right up to him and in softer then normal tone of voice she would ask him to reposition his arm or his head. He would move and then something else would move on his body making her look elsewhere. Once she was looking at the shadowing of his shoulder and he made one of his pecks move. Clary was stunned. Jace broke the silence.

"Why don't you move my arm into the position you want?" asked Jace.

"It wouldn't be right." answered Clary in a shaky voice.

"There is no one here to see us, just touch me, I won't break." laughed Jace.

"No, I need to talk to you and convey my wishes with words." said Clary.

"As you wish, my beautiful artist." said Jace.

"Jace, can you lie on your side and place your arm with your elbow on your waist." said Clary.

"Like this?" asked Jace getting comfortable in the position she requested.

"And then palm up as if you are asking for something or just before reaching for something." said Clary. Jace moved again. Then Clary saw the picture that she wanted to draw. And she quickly went back to her easel and picked up her charcoal. Jace watched as he learned about a different side of the woman he loved. He had taken peeks at her drawing tablets before, but he had not been allowed to watch her work. Now, he saw the concentration in her brow and how she licked her lips as she drew, erased and redrew parts. She even held out her fist with her thumb sticking up at him. This made him smirk.

"What ever does that do? That is so cliché, an artist with her thumb in the air." Jace chuckled.

"Jace, don't laugh. It changes your pose. And I am measuring distance with my thumb." answered Clary.

"What could your little thumb be measuring. I think or me, you'll need to lift a leg or something larger, like that floor lamp." said Jace with a smirk.

"Jace, stop that." said Clary.

"OK, OK. I'm just a model. One with an amazing body but just the hired help." teased Jace.

"HM,um." said Clary as she concentrated on her drawing.

"I'm getting bored." said Jace. "Cold and bored. Not a good combination."

"Need a break?" asked Clary.

"I need something and it isn't a break." said Jace under his breath.

"What?" asked Clary.

"Nothing. " answered Jace as he stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He came around to look at the drawing.

"Don't peek." said Clary and she playfully pushed him away.

"Oh, please?" begged Jace with puppy eyes.

"No, now, go warm up." said Clary as she covered her drawing. Jace was immediately all over Clary. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close. He nuzzled into her hair. She could feel him becoming more aroused as she turned around. Their faces were just an inch apart. His breathing was fast, but hers was faster. Their lips barely scraping past and they puffed into each others mouths. Jace moved his head around as if pantomiming a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm warming up now." said Jace into Clary's ear. "How about you?"

"I'm warm." said Clary.

"No Clary, you're very hot." said Juice.

"Am I?" asked Clary trying to latch on and kiss Jace but he expertly avoids anything more then mere contact of their lips.

"Clary, I find you so sexy." said Jace.

"What makes me so sexy to you?" asks Clary while she still is trying to control the kissing session and losing at it terribly.

"Well, first of all, the fact that you didn't just jump me the first we met. You weren't hands all over me. You actually turned and walked away from me. And you walked away from me many times." said Jace.

"I didn't fall for your magic, huh. Well not at first, but Jace, you are all I think about. I do want you so badly, right now." said Clary.

"Oh, you'll have me , my love. All of me.: said Jace as he dropped his towel and then started to pull Clary toward the bed he was just posing on. Jace sat down and Clary knelt in front of him. He stroked her hair as Clary started to touch him. She leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Jace let out a groan and Clary licked up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Jace laid back against the bed. Clary ran her hands up his thighs as she continued to get Jace hotter and wetter. Jace then sat up and pulled Clary up on the bed with him. He needed to see what would get her moaning.


	10. Chapter 10

Tale of Two Flirts chap 10

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

"Please come back to me Jace." said Clary. "Please, please. You are all I want and I'm here and I'm waiting and I'm lost without you." Clary turned over in her bed. She was dreaming again.


	11. Chapter 11

Tale of Two Flirts chap 11

Disclaimer: nothing at all to do with Cassandra Clare. And I know I have borrowed from here and there. Please,please excuse me all my wrong doings.

The morning after Clary had her nightmare she found this note. She opened the envelope and pulled out three sheets of paper. On the first was a song, something Jace had written down. Clary wondered if he wrote it for her. She was close to tears as she sat reading the lyrics with a huge grin on her face.

"How can you always do this to me." said Clary through her sniffles.

"I've tried before, Jace. Don't you remember?" answered Clary as she spoke to no one answering the questions raised in the song.

"Alright, what choice do you leave me. I'll do it. I'll confess me feelings for you, again." thought Clary more out loud then she realized. "And yes," she continued, "right or wrong, sister or not,  
I love you."

She flipped to the second sheet of the letter. Now she laughed. How he could make her laugh like an idiot. "If you were here right now, Jace, I would give you the biggest kiss." said Clary closing her eyes for a moment to recapture his smile and his intense look that she would sometimes catch when he wasn't expecting her to look.


	12. Chapter 12

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: For all things Clare

This is Chapter Twelve. The night the clouds left the sky and Clary could see clearly again. She saw Jace.

Song in my head...Oh Marie!

Oh Marie! (Oh Marie)  
Oh Marie! (Oh Marie)

In your arms I'm longin' to be (I'm longin' to be)  
Uhm, baby (Baby)  
Tell me you love me (Tell me you love me)  
Kiss me once  
While the stars shine above me (Shine above me)

Hey, hey Marie (Oh Marie)  
Oh Marie (Oh Marie)  
In your arms I'm longin' to be (I'm longin' to be)

OH Baby (Baby)  
Tell me you love me (Tell me you love me)

Hey Marie (Oh Marie)  
Hey Marie

UHE' MARIE  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE

QUANTA SUONNO AGGIO PERZO PE' TTE  
FAMME ADDURMI'  
FAMME ADDURMI'  
N'ORA SOLA, N'ORA  
ABBRACCIATO CU TTE  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE  
QUANTA SUONNO AGGIO PERZO PE' TTE

AH AH AH AH, FAMME ADDURMI'  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE  
UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE, UHE' MARIE...

Clary came into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter by the sink. She just came back from walking. Jace was putting away some items in the refrigerator. Clary watches as he raises and eye brow and turns and looks directly at her. Clary, acting dumber then socks, smiles and tilts her head in question. She knows what he just found. Jace picks up the berries and another container. Clary choses that moment to whip off her sweaty t-shirt and drops it past her dangling legs unto the floor. Jace turns around with hands full takes one look at Clary state of semi undress and drops the contents of both hands.

"Jace, you dropped something." said Clary while pointing at the mess on the floor.

Clary giggles and hops off the counter, with a big bounce. Jace follows her every jiggling movement with his eyes. He still has not moved. She walks up to him and pulls their bodies close as she looks up into his face. He looks down and her smile breaks his trance. He puts his hands on her waist, lifts her up and sits her back up on the counter. She watches as he picks up the box of strawberries and and places them in the sink. He runs water over them to rinse them off and then picks up the spilled Cool Whip. He looks in to see plenty left for his plans. Clary watches as Church has come in and is licking up the other evidence. He is purring like an idling engine at his good fortune.

Jace picks up a large strawberry and tears off the greens. He places it in his teeth and bends forward toward Clary. She leans in to bite a small piece off the end when he chomps down on his half hard, forcing the other half into Clary's open mouth. She barely gets to chew it when he presses his lips in for a passionate kiss. Their kiss was being sealed with bits of strawberry roaming around their tongues when Jace's hands, covered in Cool Whip come across Clary's back.

Her breath catches at the feel of the creamy coldness. She pulls back and Jace brings his hands around to the front, never lifting them from her body. She looks clothed in a sheer milky camisole. Then Jace removes his shirt and presses their chests together. Clary starts to giggle at the slippery feel when Jace picks her up and carries her with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck to his bathroom.

Once there he places her gently on her feet. She looks up at him and silently, she turns on the shower.

"I'm so sorry I got you all messy." said Jace. "Guess I'll have to clean you up." His smile showing how much he is going to enjoy this chore. He bends onto his knees and gives little licks around her belly button. Then he raises his head and swirls his tongue around her nipples making her moan for more.

The room is starting to steam up and they finish discarding the rest of their clothes and jump into the hot shower. The water and steam plaster their hair on their heads and the dessert topping immediately melts away. Slowly, they start to kiss as their hands hold onto each others arms tightly. When they finally came back for air, their fingers were already getting wrinkled.

"I want you Jace." said Clary

That was all Jace had to hear. He picked up Clary and pressed her back against the cool tile wall high enough to place himself under her. He slid her slowly down the wall until she wrapped her legs tightly around his middle. She was taking control when she had that gleam in her eye. Last time she had that look she came nine times in nine different positions. Jace knew he would be hurting later, but she was so hot when she was in overdrive. He made a mental note to remember strawberries.


	13. Chapter 13

Tale of Two Flirts

Chapter ?

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating J&C.

Author's Note: I feel like this story is a run away train and it chooses where it crosses. The chapters have become independent drabbles, but as long as you stay along for the ride, here is comes around the bend... choo choooooo

Clary sat on her bed, sketch book on her lap. It was raining outside and she had her wind open. The light shower sounded like a hose left open and over flowing the spot it was dropped, making the grassy area soggy. Clary eyed her night stand and then she broke down and opened the top drawer. In it was something Jace left for her, his shard of mirror. It was the very one he used to look into Idris. Jace didn't need it right now because he was in Idris himself. He was called in by the Clave and after their quick and quiet goodbye, he left. Clary missed Jace. There was no communication at all. At first Clary tried to call his cell, and then any other way to contact him, but it was no use.

Clary stayed locked up in her room. One day, Alec stopped by to check on her. She was sure Jace had asked him to do this favor. Along with Alec came Magnus and he always knew how to cheer Clary up. He sauntered in all smug, tilted his head slightly back, so that he could look down his nose at her, and then lifted his hand pretending to hold opera glasses.

"Oh dear, dear, dear, this will not do. Have you seen her Alec?" said Magnus in a rather high pitched voice and serious face.

"Hmm, I think I see what you mean. Is it some kind of demon?" said Alec also leaning back his lean body and pretending to rub a goatee beard.

Clary sat there looking at them with a blank stare.

"Would you like some cannnnndayyyyy, little girl?" said Magnus with a hint of lecherous sneer. Then with a flick of his wrist, the Warlock produced a bag of assorted candy. He flung it on the bed. Clary poked at the bag and slowly opened it and pulled out a piece. As she unwrapped it in all seriousness, Magnus sat down on her bed.

"What would make you happy Clary? Other then Jace being here in the buff sitting where I am right now." said Magnus. Clary smiled as she looked up and popping the candy in her mouth. She really liked Magnus, he made her smile. Alex joined them on the bed and started to rifle through the candy bag.

"I want to talk with Jace. Cell phones don't work. Magnus, could you send one of those flaming notes to him?" asked Clary suddenly as it occurred to her that she had The High Warlock of Brooklyn in her room.

"I could, what would you like to say to him?" said Magnus . He instantly had paper floating in front of him and a pen in his hand.

"Dear Jace." started Clary. "I, I" she stuttered," I just want to know you are ok. And to tell you that I miss you and I can't wait until I am in your arms again. There, how is that?" said Clary.

"Awwww." said Magnus and Alec together.

"Ready for some smokin' air mail?" said Magnus. Clary gave Magnus a truly thankful smile. Then Magnus threw the paper, which looked like a large playing card, up in the air and snapped his fingers, then it was gone.

Alec saw the piece of mirror on the bed next to Clary.

"What's that?" asked Alec.

"Jace left me his piece of portal glass so I can see Idris." said Clary softly. She lifted the glass and the view of a rolling green hill came into view.

"Idris?" said Magnus as he gingerly snapped the sharp edged broken mirror shard from Clary. Magnus shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" said Magnus. "What is the fun in that, here look at this. " Magnus continued. And with some sparkle and a flash the portal showed a room.

"Okey dokey Alec, I think it's movie time. Let's go see what's playing at the theater." Magnus announced.

"Hey Clary, come with us. It would be good to get you out of this room." said Alec.

"Pst, Alec, come here." said Magnus and Alec walked over leaving Clary staring into the shard. Magnus whispered something into Alec's ear and Alec started grinning ear to ear.

"Alright, Clary, have a good night." said Alec.

"Nighty night Clary, wet, I mean, sweet dreams." said Magnus and the door to Clary's room was shut. The silence draped quickly over her as she tilted the shard of mirror around in her hand to get a better view of the room. It was a bedroom. It seemed like a warm summer day outside the window and the bed was made up neatly. There was a bureau and a table with one chair. A bedside table with a lamp and a few books on it. The closet doors were shut.

Clary was barely breathing when she watched the door to the room open and Jace walk into the room.

Clary gasped, what had Magnus done? It was as if he took a camera and repositioned it from the rolling hill to the exact spot where Jace was now. Then she smiled and she used a one-finger touch to gently stroke the mirror where Jace was standing. Then she watched as the letter Magnus had flamed over to Jace appeared in the air with a flash and then floated down to his awaiting hands. He read the note and then he laughed. He looked up and right into the shard. He smiled a huge grin and waved big. He spoke and Clary could hear him.

"Hey Clary! Hey, this is great...it is like magical IMing!" said Jace.

"Jace," Clary whispered. He didn't seem to have heard her. He just started to look around the room and then he held up his pointer finger to indicate, one moment.

"Just give me a minute." said Jace. And he became very busy running around and changing clothes. Clary just watched mesmerized.

"Jace?" said Clary more forcefully.

"Yeah?" Jace answered.

"You can hear me?" asked Clary.

Jace stopped and turned toward the corner where he looked up and spoke to Clary.

"Yes, I hear you, clear as a bell and I see you. There is this wavy picture floating up in the corner. Nothing entirely clear, but I'll take it. Did you do this? Is this some rune?" said Jace.

"No, Magnus did this. I asked him to send you a note and then he saw I was keeping your shard of mirror and he did this without telling me. I think it is wonderful. But it won't get you in any trouble, will it?" said Clary.

"No, this won't get me in trouble, and thank Magnus for me." said Jace and then he disappeared. A minute later he came back into view.

"This one is for you sweetheart. " said Jace as he finished putting on his electric guitar and pointing right at her. Then he said.

"I want to sing an old Beatles number for my number one fan." said Jace giggling in a poor excuse of a British accent and he strummed the guitar to life and started to play.

I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.  
I want you  
You know I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
You know I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad  
Yeh

With that he gave a loud finish and then stopped the twang of sound left hanging in the air.

"Uh, that is sort of all I have down so far." said Jace all proud of himself.

Clary was clapping her hands right under her chin in small movements so he could see her in his picure.

.

"I loved it Jace, really. Thank you for playing it for me."

"Hey Clary." said Jace.

"Yeah." answered Clary.

"Thank you for loving me." said Jace.

"Come back to me soon" said Clary

"Until I do, send me more notes." said Jace.

"Do you think this ever turns off?" asked Clary.

"I don't think so, it just stays on and on." said Jace.

"Can we just keep talking until I fall asleep? It's late here." said Clary.

"I'd love nothing more." said Jace.

Then Clary and Jace talked quietly for an hour. They just talked about anything that came into their heads and they talked and talked. Finally when Clary could barely keep her eyes open Jace asked to lay down and he watched as she fell asleep. Then he just watched her peacefully sleep. A short time later he saw Magnus. Magnus had picked up the shard and waved at Jace. Then he spoke.

"OK, lover boy, this is just too cute for me...I'll give you to the morning our time, then she flies back home through this portal." said Magnus.

Then the shard was placed down and the wavy picture that hovered in the corner of Jaces' room became more blurred around the edges and rippled and smoked. Jace sat up on his bed then Clary materialized, asleep on Jace's bed all curled up sleeping. Jace couldn't believe his eyes? Was this possible? Was she really here in front of him? He was afraid to reach out and find she was just an image. He bent over her and smelled the strawberry shampoo. She was real. He pulled her hair away from her face gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. He slowly moved toward her and she awoke seeing Jace. She smiled and rolled on her back as their lips met. The room seemed to disappear. It did not matter where they were, just that they were together.

Author's note...I just had to post. People are waiting, but the hot stuff is coming right up!


	14. Chapter 14

Tale of Two Flirts

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: And again, Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating J&C.

Author's Note: Hey, Happy All those Hallo in your weenies! a one, a two, a you know what to do.

Clary was picking up some take out and then going to head back to the institute. Her hands were full of brown paper bags layers one carefully on top of another and she carried the bulky bundle across both arms with her arms feeling the heat through the containers. Some one opened the door as she approached and as she stepped out into the afternoon sun she politely said thank you. She could just make out by the dress that it was a tall woman in modest heels. The brightness had her eyes adjusting when the voice caught her off guard.

"You are very welcome, young lady." said the stranger with an unusually deep and familiar voice.

Clary turned and looked again. It was Jace.

"Jace?" Clary said. She started to reach her hand out to see if he was real and he picked the packages up from her.

"Now, I do not want to see you drop that precious cargo." said Jace.

"Jace, you're, you're... " stammered Clary.

"Something wrong Clary?" said Jace with his usual smirk.

"You're wearing a dress, heels, and a wig." said Clary.

"Ah, do you like it?" asked Jace taking a good look at himself in the reflection.

""And lipstick, and blush, and mascara, and ..." Clary said as she leaned closer. "Eyeliner?"

"It isn't guy liner when dressed in drag. Yeah, it's eyeliner." said Jace.

Clary touches the material on the sleeve and looks at the grandmotherly floral pattern.

"Is it me?" asked Jace.

"Do you do this often?" asked Clary with a note of apprehension in her voice.

"Gee, Clareyyy, lighten up. It's Halloween, remember?" said Jace trying not to get annoyed. "And we are going to a costume party at Magnus' lair, I mean house." says Jace as he laughs at his own joke. Clary is rubbing his arm repeatedly, it got Jaces' attention.

"What is this?" Jace changed his attitude because Clary was acting, could it be, frisky? She is going as a black cat tonight for her costume, thought Jace.

"I think I like this side of you Jace." said Clary. "It is so different from the manly Shadowhunter all black attire. I wonder, what are you wearing under there?" said Clary as she tried to peek down his cleavage. Jace gently slapped her hand away.

"Excuse me, please. Now we have this dinner getting cold by the minute. Let's get home." said Jace.

"Yes, let's get back." said Clary with a wink.

Once they returned to the institute they left most of the containers in the kitchen with a note telling everyone they would meet up at the party. Then they went off to Jaces' room. Once inside, Jace was putting the dinner down on a table and Clary started to pick up the skirt of his dress. Jace swung quickly around.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Jace in a high pitched matronly voice.

"I want to see what you wear under all of this." said Clary.

"I'm all ready for the party and you want to mess me up." said Jace adjusting his blond wig.

"I told you, I like this look, it turns me on." said Clary.

Jace was stunned for a moment but he regained his control. He pulled Clary to him and he kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, Clary was standing with her eyes closed and her lips still puckered.

"Clarrr-reeeey." said Jace softly.

"Mmmm." answered Clary. "I want more."

"But my makeup." said Jace.

"I promise to fix you all up." said Clary. "If you can walk when I'm through with you."

"Grr" Jace growled, he liked her threat.

Jace pulls Clary close to him and kisses her her lips, her cheek, down her neck sending her into a moaning frenzy. Then he sits her on the bed and walks a few steps back before she opens her eyes. She watches Jace reapply his lipstick.

"What are you doing?" asks Clary.

"Come on, get ready, we have a party to get to and you haven't even started." Said Jace while smacking his lips. Clary thinks he looks so cute while trying to seriously adjust his bra.

"I thought I DID start." said Clary under her breath.

"Listen, Miss Jace, wouldn't you rather stay here and fool around?" asked Clary.

"Halloween comes once a year. Come on, I really like this holiday." said Jace.

"Alright, alright. I know you get a kick out of mortals trying to look like demons." said Clary as she pulled her cat outfit out of the drawer.

Author note.

Seeing that tonight is Halloween I want dot get this out and I could not finish it. So my greatest apologies.


	15. Chapter 15

Tale of Two Flirts

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: And again, Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating J&C.

Jace listened outside Clary's door. He heard the shower running. He checked the door and it was unlocked. He let himself in, He he he, he thought. Then he saw her sketchbook lying on her bed. He went over and sat down. He found some pencils on her night stand and picked up one. He was about to draw in the book when he looked at the first sheet. There was a picture of someone sitting on a bed and it looked like him.

He quickly flipped to the next page and saw another picture that looked like him except he had his shirt off. The next picture showed him standing by the bed with his mouth open in surprise. At that moment the door from the bathroom clicked and opened.

There stood Clary, naked, wet, and with a look of hunger in her eyes. Jace stood up and dropped the sketch pad. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He looked a bit like a guppy out of water, thought Clary. Then she frowned. Jace closed his mouth but kept staring.

"It's not right." said Clary, tapping her finger against her lips with folded arms. She leaned against the door frame.

"Take another look at the picture Jace." said Clary. Jace looked down and saw the picture of him looking shocked at something. Looking shocked without his shirt. He smiled, she got him again. She kept his head spinning. He took off his shirt.

"That's it. Oh that's almost perfect." said Clary as she walked over to Jace. As soon she was at arms reach he took her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled back from the kiss.

"Now should we go back to the bath or stay here in the bed. Wait, how about both? I'm just trying to be helpful. Think of it as poses for your next picture." asked Jace


	16. Chapter 16

Tale of Two Flirts

Chapter **I lost track**

Disclaimer: And again, Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating J&C.

Clary woke up slowly. She twisted and turned her body while stretching her arms and legs to the ends of the bed. She breathed deeply in through her nose and then out the same way. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked toward the bright window. It was morning. She came to her senses and realized she was in Jace's bed wrapped in his arms. She turned her head further and saw him watching her wake up. He had a perfect smile on his perfect face. She smiled back.

"Good morning sleepy head." said Jace.

"Good morning" said Clary. She turn her body completely to line up with his and as she did so she was comforted by the fact that they fit together so well. Two pieces of a puzzle, complete. That was how Clary felt about Jace, he made her feel complete. Jace kissed her nose and then gently brushed his lips across hers. She didn't let him get far though, she slightly opened her mouth and then when he was squarely on her mouth she captured his bottom lip and sucked him in closer. Jace recipricated and the kiss became heated. When they finally came up for air Jace responded with a growl from deep in his throat.

"Today is special Jace." said Clary.

"Oh, please tell me. I'd like to have this kind of special morning everyday." said Jace.

"It is the day I went crazy." said Clary, keeping her eyes on his.

"What?" asked Jace, completely perplexed. Then he added, "Is this the day you first saw me in Pandemonium?" thinking of when she did not know of the world of Shadowhunters and how it felt to witness the killing of a demon for the first time.

"No, it is older then that. It is when I started having flashbacks of my mother taking to Magnus. I didn't understand what was happening as a young child , but this is the day when things started coming back to my memory that haunt me to this day. So, I think of it as the day that started my craziness. I knew enough to remember this day on the calendar, but I'm not quite sure what this day represents either. You must really think I'm nuts." said Clary.

Jace pulled Clary close and wrapped his arms and legs around her, completely engulfing her. He whispered in her ear.

"I think many things about you, my Clary, you are beautiful, talented, funny, quirky,... I never think you are crazy though."

"That's because none of the inmates believe!" said Clary as she squeezed Jace tight. They laughed together.

"So, what do we do to honor your 'Day you went crazy' day." asked Jace.

"I'll treat myself, to having you share my day with me." said Clary.

"I'm there." said Jace and he jumped out of bed.

"Are we getting up now?" ask Clary.

"Yep, I'm taking a shower and we are letting the craziness begin." said Jace. "You can feel free to join me if you'd like..." said Jace as he wiggled his naked butt at Clary then disappeared into the bathroom.

Clary smiled and stretched some more. She was hungry for breakfast and for something else too. She got out of bed and headed for the door with steam rolling out from under it.

;P


	17. Chapter 17

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Every day Clary fantasized about Jace. She awoke with images of him and she went to sleep holding tightly to her pillow. Today was an ordinary day, Clary was looking into the distance, focused on her day dream that ran across her vision as if she was watching a movie. Someone interrupted her.

"Excuse me, miss?" asked the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, must have flown to Oz there." Clary answered. "May I help you?"

"Are you Clary?" asked this stranger.

"Yes, how did you know? Do I know you?" asked Clary getting slightly defensive.

"You don't know me, but I come from Idris with a message." said the man.

"What message?" asked Clary, now in full Shadowhunter mindset. She was trying to be careful, but smart about this stranger. He could turn into a ferocious demon at any moment.

"Jace is worried about you." said the man.

"Jace?" asked Clary "How do you know Jace? Where is he?" demanded Clary. When it came to Jace, she knew no fear. She would give her life for him.

"Jace is in Idris. You know that though. Jace said this was not going to be a problem. Is this a problem?" asked the man getting too close to Clary.

"No nno pr..problem at all." stammered Clary trying to regain some composure.

"Jace said he can read you mind. Jace is worried. Can you read his mind?" asked the man.

Clary was calculating the risk of telling him the truth. She decided to hide her ability.

"No, I'm no mind reader. I can't just walk around and see what others are thinking." said Clary. She was partially telling the truth. She could not read just anyone's mind. Jace was one of a few.

"I didn't say others, I asked if you could read Jace's mind?" said the man.

"No, I said I could not." said Clary.

All of the sudden Jace's voice came into her mind.

"Why Clary, you told a fib? Are you protecting me?" said Jace's voice.

"What? "asked Clary outloud as she turned looking for Jace.

"Miss?" asked the man. Clary looked bewildered and then she focused on the man.

"Clary, are you hearing voices?" asked the man.

"No" said Clary too fast.

"Oh, yes you are." answered Jace's voice. "And do you know what?" the voice asked.

"What?" Clary whispered.

"I'm going to see you very soon. And when I do, I will give you all the pleasures you daydream about." said Jace's voice. "Very soon Clary. " and the voice faded out. Clary looked for the man and he was no where to be found.

Clary leaned against the wall and wondered if she was going crazy. There was a shift in the shadows and Clary got into her fighting stance. Out of the darkness stepped Jace. He was dressed in all black and looked like he just came from a fight. His hair was disheveled and his breathing was labored, but slowing down. She watched his chest rising and falling. Clary wondered if he was real or just a figment of her imagination.

"I'm very real." said Jace. Clary ran into his arms. He went back to the wall. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. She was practically climbing up his body to get to his lips. When their mouths met, Jace melted into her hold. When they finally came up for air, Clary said.

"I need you Jace."

"I need you too, Clary. Why do you think I came back from Idris. I couldn't stand this, I needed a way to stay in contact with you. I needed to connect with you. I couldn't reach you. I was worried." said Jace.

"I'm sorry Jace." said Clary. "I was so wrapped up in my own problems. And when I wasn't a mess, I was missing you."

"All the more reason to talk to me. Remember our plan?" asked Jace.

"How do I tell you anything." said Clary.

Jace interrupted," You can tell me any way you can get the words to me. I'm here for you, my friend, my lover, the one who makes me whole and calms me."

"Jace, you calm me too. Just being in your arms." said Clary.

"I feel the same." said Jace.

At that moment Alec and Magnus walk by them embracing.

"Oh, get a room you two." said Magnus and he snapped his fingers, they were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Alec

"I got them a room, of course." said Magnus getting closer to Alec. "How about I do the same for us, but a different room. Of course." Alec purred like a cat for a brief moment and then they disappeared too.

Back in Idris, there was a bedroom in a small cottage on a lake surrounded by fruit trees. In the house, Clary and Jace had shed their clothes and were rolling around the bed, happy. They weren't sure where this room was, but there will be time to figure that detail out later.


	18. Chapter 18

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 20

Clary's' eyes flickered open. She turned her head toward the dimly lit window and found herself looking over a naked bicep. In the pre-dawn light, Clary followed the arm to the shoulder and neck. Her gaze quickly searched for a face and then locked into the waiting eyes. His gentle smile warmed her from deep within her heart. She started to lift her hand from under the covers and felt his hand encircle her wrist. His hand rubbed slowly up and down her arm.

Clary vividly remembered the night before in flashes. Flash number one, his lips as they in for the first kiss of many. Then his cheek as she fluttered her eyelashes against his skin. The darkness of her closed eyes while all her senses blossomed with the taste and sound of Jace kissing her. Their tongues slowly gliding against each other.

Flash number two, his chest as he held his body above Clary. He stayed for a moment until she reached for him. She needed less strength to pull Jace down on top of her then a person would to break a spider web. Just a touch of her finger tips on his neck and he melted in her direction.

Flash three, he rolled over and pulled her to him embracing her tightly in a passionate kiss.

Flash four, a frenzy of covers, the feel of sweat dripping down her sides, the gasp of cooler air above the blanket.

Now, the morning after, and no matter what he did, she would always have those memories. They would have to be enough if he said goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 21

Clary walked into the room. Her back to the room, she removed her coat and handed it to the coat check girl and took the ticket. Her beautiful auburn hair cascaded down her back. His eyes followed the rest of the way down her legs and the watched as she turned around to enter the party.

Their eyes met and she smiled coyly. Then someone walked up to her to say hello. She walked away from Jace. He followed where she went across the room. It was to the bar and after she order her drink she turned around and looked right back at Jace. He smiled this time, a happy grin.

Clary turned back to the bartender and said something before taking her drink and heading back to the original person who walked up to her. It was a noisy party, Jace was so focused that he didn't hear a thing. He didn't hear when the waiter was trying to get his attention. He finally caught Jace's attention and Jace interrupted him.

"No thank you. I'm fine. I still have my drink." said Jace as he raised his glass as proof.

"Sir, this note is for you." said the waiter. This time Jace stared into the eyes of the waiter then saw his outstretched hand with a folded paper in it.

"Oh, sorry, thank you." said Jace. He took the paper and slowly opened it up. He read it. He looked up and could not find Clary. Then he felt the lightest touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw Clary right beside him, standing over him and gazing longingly into his eyes. She smiled and he returned it, his stomach giving a quick flip.

"I wanted to make it official. I do have to go, but I hope we can see more of each other soon." said Clary.

"Yes." was all Jace said. The same Jace with a cocky answer for every occasion was left speechless.

He looked back at the note, it read; "Tag, your it."

He place a hand on his shoulder where she touched him and smiled as he reread the note yet again. Then he noticed something shiny on the floor next to his chair, it was a hotel room key.


	20. Chapter 20

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 22 Tag You're It

Jace stood outside the hotel room with the key in his hand. Clary's face, her smile more exactly was flashing across his memory. It was the repeating thought that drew him here, to this moment. He listened at the door and heard the television on. Why was he acting so nervous? He was a Shadowhunter, he protects Mundies, kills demons. His hands had a slight shake to them. He started to wring them and rub his palms together as if he was cold. He shook it all off. He knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Clary, all five and a half feet of her fresh from a shower and wrapped in an over sized hotel towel. Her hair was wet and combed down her back, she smelled sweet like honeysuckle. Her eyes showed no doubt or fear, they expressed desire. Jace took one long stride in and kicked the door shut with the heel of his shoe as he pulled Clary into a kiss. Clary let go of the towel and threw her arms around Jace pulling him down to her. The pressure of their bodies against each other kept the towel up in front. The sides fell softly exposing her back completely. Jace never saw her, even in the mirror behind her. But he felt her silky skin under his gentle touch gliding down her back until he reached a dimple just above her waistline. His touch was driving Clary crazy.

Clary pulled for Jace to move to the bed, but when Jace felt the tug he went to his knees in front of Clary. She stood in front of him, the towel now dropped and he laid his head against her stomach. He breathed her in for a minute as she stroked the top of his head. She went down on her knees and felt a piece of satin under them. She had placed it there. Jace followed the white path with his eyes that led his gaze to the bed. When he looked back at Clary, she had settled onto the ground and reached up for him He blinked his eyes twice, making sure this wasn't a dream and then he closed his eyes as he went to lay on top of Clary.

Clary started to remove his clothes and he twisted them along the satin path, rolling the material around them. Soon they were against the bed, on the floor, in a cocoon of satin and lace. Clary played more with his hair and soon their kissing was not enough. They needed to become one. Jace looked up and saw a jar of cocktail cherries on the bed stand. He plucked two by their stems out of the jar and let the juice drip on her face.

Clary opened her mouth wide. Jace bent down and licked the stray dots from her face.

"Your missing my mouth." said Clary sticking her tongue out toward the cherries. This drove Jace wild and he brought the cherries down for her to bite. She pulled one off of the stem and held it between her teeth. Jace placed his mouth on top of hers and licked the cherry in her teeth. He wished this slow torture would never end. He ran his tongue around her lips. Clary moaned and ate the cherry.

"Found your mouth." said Jace and he went for a new kiss.

Clary wrapped her legs around Jace and felt his needs grow. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She couldn't wait any longer. She pulled on his clothes and he tried to help her. When they were off she reached down and teasingly rubbed against him.

"Clary, I want you , do you, can I, are you..." Jace mumbled into her hair.

"I'm not just flirting with you anymore Jace. " said Clary, " I'm into body language and I read you loud and clear."

"I think I'll just find my hat and leave now." said Jace. With that Clary could not wait any longer. She moved Jace onto his back and climbed on top of him. She moved back and forth and then after a minute she reached down and slowly pushed him inside of her. She leaned over and he watched as she gyrated around. Her breasts kept in a swaying rhythm with her movements. Jace felt more alive then he could remember. She wanted him and more important, he wanted her. After all the meaningless sex when he walked away without shedding a tear, he wasn't sure how he would take his next breath if he could touch Clary. They worked up to their peaks as he let Clary lead them through..

Clary leaned down and kissed Jace. When she pulled back up she said,

"I can come now, unless you still want your hat."

Clary letting him know how close she was took him over the edge. They both held on as each released all the months of flirting into their first time together. This new knowledge brought an easiness between them. Jace looked over at Clary and she smiled widely back. Clary wiped at her mouth.

"I think my lipstick is smudged. It's a good shade on you" she said.

"After what we just did, Oh, so this is my color?" teased Jace.

"It brings out your eyes." said Clary with a wink.

Jace smiled back. "It's not the lipstick, but the company that color my eyes a bright shade of excitement. "

This is far from over. O.o


	21. Chapter 21

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 23

CCP – Clary's Cell Phone

JCP - Jace's Cell Phone

ccp: brrrinnggg

Clary takes out her cell and flips it open. It is a text from Jace.

Jcp: Hiccup ( sound Jace has his texting set at)

Jace smiles, she answered him.

Ccp: brrrinnggg

Clary is laughing at a joke Jace just sent her. Strangers on the street are crossing the street. She is laughing too much for it to be safe.

Jcp: Hiccup

Jace is now wearing a wide smile across his face. His is walking faster too. He can't wait to see Clary.

They meet at a corner and look up before crossing the street. Their eyes meet and it becomes a a grin-fest. The light changes and they cross the street toward each other. The meet in the middle of a busy NYC street. Between the crossing white lines painted on the black top they meet and kiss. The light turns.

There is some gentle beeping and they look around and see the four sides lined up with cars. They run off the road. The cars go by, a few roll down their windows and make cat calls, or whistles.

Just another day in the love life of Jace and Clary.


	22. Chapter 22

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 24

Clary was up in the green house when Jace finally found her. He watched for a minute or so as she sat on a wrought iron bench with her back against a large oak tree that grew right through a special opening in the roof. The sun was filtering through the cloudy glass and a halo effect glowed around her hair making it more coppery then red at the moment. Jace couldn't resist and he entered the room. Clary looked up and smiled at him then went back to reading her book. Jace sat down by her.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" asked Jace.

"No, not at all. Did you bring something to read?" asked Clary.

"No, I'll just watch you." said Jace as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

"This is disturbing me." said Clary with a wink. "Can I do something for you?" she continued.

"Now that you ask." said Jace as he finished with a small, but rather perfect kiss on the lips. Their lips pressed together softly as if they were a house of cards tilted onto each for support. Then Jace backed away, all too soon for Clary's liking.

"I guess my reading time is over." said Clary as she picked up her book mark.

"Don't stop on a count of me. I think you look hot when you're sitting there intensely focused on the book. What are you reading anyway?" asked Jace.

"I'm reading a Whodunnit." said Clary.

"A what?" asked Jace.

"A murder mystery." said Clary.

"The butler did it." said Jace.

"Well, not quite, it starts off in these woods in a public area, some park or something." said Clary.

"Oh, I see you are really into this, or something." said Jace with a laugh.

"Wait, I'll tell you why I skimmed over that detail. So, there is evidence that a body was there, but it isn't there any more." said Clary with a Know-It-All smile.

"So, no body, then no murder?" asked Jace.

"No, let me tell you more." said Clary. Jace lays down across the bench with his legs hanging off the end. His head on Clary's lap and he closes his eyes.

"Tell me the clues and I'll solve it for you." said Jace.

"Oh, you think so, Mr. Shadowhunter. Well, people think differently then demons. They are more clever." said Clary.

"Oh, Mundies definitely think differently. I'll give you that, crazy different." said Jace remembering all that happened to Simon from being turned into a rat then back to a person, and finally a vampire.

"So, some guy walking his dog comes across a few articles of clothing and the clothes look like a night out at the clubs. There is a large blanket and there is blood in one area. That is why the dog found it, it smelled fresh blood." said Clary as she explained what she thought Jace would have never figured out for himself.

"Continue." said Jace.

"So, the guy calls the police and they come and meet him. Well, of course the police are thinking that the guy who called may be a suspect, but they treat him professionally. The police find more blood on the leaves and down a trail and maybe the markings of something half dragged. They were getting annoyed because the dog disturbed some of the evidence. I bet she is alive." says Clary.

"What? Why do you say that?" asked Jace now sitting up.

"It is just a feeling I am getting." said Clary.

"What feeling? You just started the story. It is just words? What?" asked Jace looking totally perplexed.

"Do you ever listen Jace, do you ever read between the lines?" asked Clary.

"Oh , I see. Watson, very observant." said Jace, all smiles.

"No, but listen more." said Clary.

"OK, shoot." said Jace.

"Did you ever read when the police find evidence but no body and then the person shows up half way around the world? Because there is only some dragging, I think she got up and walked away basically." said Clary.

"Reading between the lines." said Jace.

"Yeah, seeing through the detectives eyes and picking up what the dog is doing." said Clary. "Anyway, I've heard that before, maybe it was amnesia, or maybe she dragged her half dead body home and she wanted to die in her own bed. She makes a last prayer and maybe she even asks to make a deal with the devil, if she lives, then he can have her soul. People will think all kinds of crazy things if they truly think they are dying. She might realize she was not dying sometime in the future but at this moment she thought she was dying. But after a whole 24 hours of sleeping. She wakes up and thinks,OMG, I'm alive. " said Clary

Jace is just staring for now.

? I'll continue this murder (?) mystery tomorrow. I hope you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 25

"OK, wait one moment. Are you listening to yourself? You are a Shadowhunter. The world is filled with things you never knew growing up as a Mundie, but how can you discount all you know now?" asked Jace.

"I'm reading just like I always have, besides, this story is written by a Mundie, so I have to use what they know." answered Clary.

"Pft." said Jace.

"Oh, real mature answer." said Clary. A smile growing on her face. "How would you interpret the evidence?" she finally asked.

"Simple, clothes left behind doesn't mean she is dead, but it doesn't mean she is alive either. I need more time in the woods. I need the author to look around for me. Then I could tell you if this was done by Mundie or demon. If it was demon, then she'd be dead." said Jace smugly.

"You are so sure of yourself. Are you always so confident? Jace I'm not sure if I understand everything you say, but you say it with such force, that I have to believe you , you know? And yo usually are right." said Clary

"Usually?" asked Jace feigning shock.

"I've seen Robert put you in your place. In Shadowhunter terms, you are still a teen. And Magnus , of course, runs circles around you. But you could teach me a thing or two. Tell me, what is your Kryptonite?" asked Clary

Jace turns his head and steadies himself right in front of Clary. Their eyes are locked and her stomach is performing Olympic 10.0 flips. Then Jace says,

"You, Clary, you are my Kryptonite. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do." said Jace. Clary was speechless. She leaned in and Jace watched. She kissed him and he tried to hold himself together. She was reading him like a book now.

"Let go Jace, I'm not a piece of glass. Hold me, squeeze me, be with me." said Clary. Jace fell onto her small body and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She stopped fighting him and gave into her desires.


	24. Chapter 24

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 26

Clary knocks while simultaneously opens the door to Jaces' room.

"I brought my book, want to hear another chapter?" said Clary. She looked around the vacant room. Disappointed she entered in further. The window was open and and the room felt chilly. She walked over and shut the large window and looked outside for Jace. He was no where to be seen. She felt a shiver from the outside air and decided to get one of Jaces' sweatshirts.

She walked across the room, opened a drawer, and pulled out a shirt. A small box fell to the floor and tumbled under the bureau. She knelt down and blindly felt around until her hand hit the box. She grabbed it and pulled it out. She immediately recognized the box as one that carries jewelry, in particular, rings. She opened it and found the most beautiful ruby set in a ring of yellow gold.

Clary was mesmerized. It was a woman's ring and it looked new. She wondered if this was something from Jaces' past or if he bought it. The questions started to mount and she looked back in the drawer. There was a note and she took it and opened it. It was from Alec. It read,

"Now who will she call just a teen? I'm sure this is all you'll need to let her know you mean business. Good luck Bro, you two deserve all the happiness you can find together. If you two marry, then I have hope for Magnus and myself. " and it was signed A.

Was Jace going to ask me to marry him? Was this real, a dream? Some one elses reality?

She sat on the floor stunned, remembering last night. Was the ring in the room the whole time? No, she thought Alec must have left it there sometime today. She smiled at the two of them sneaking around. She opened the box again and looked curiously at the ring. There was an inscription, she lifted it from the box and inside it read, 'more precious then rubies...Clary.'

Now she sat the with her mouth open, it WAS for her. Jace was going to propose!


	25. Chapter 25

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 27

Clary carefully placed the ring back in the drawer. She left Jaces' room and wandered around the institute. No one was around and after she read in the library and stopped by the kitchen for something to eat, she finally headed up to the greenhouse.

Once inside, she made a nest on the ground with blankets and she looked around at the beautiful flowers. Out of nowhere she felt a breeze. It was scented also and it smelled like an open field after a rain, fresh air and wet dirt. Clary looked trying to be on guard for any demon activity, but then she relaxed. What was she thinking, this was the Institute, no ordinary demon was going to make it through and if some real trouble were up , the whole family would be here. She decided to lay on the blanket and take a nap.

After an unknown time she was awoken by someone playing with her hair. She rolled over and found herself looking into Jaces' eyes. Oh, the gorgeous eyes. She smiled, on reflex, at seeing him and he smiled back.

"Hey, sleepy head, do you need me to get you to a bed for real rest?" asked Jace.

"No, I had a long enough rest, what time is it?" asked Clary.

"Almost time for dinner. Are you hungry?" asked Jace.

"Sure." said Clary as she sat up and stretched. She did some yoga stretches and then stood up. Jace watched her as he folded the blankets. She was moving slowly with deliberate stops to emphasize the stretches. Jace could not look away, but he was finding it more difficult to keep his hands off of her and if she only knew what he was thinking, she would turn beet red. She got a whiff of the scent again and it reminded her, so she told Jace.

"Do you smell that?" asked Clary.

"What?" answered Jace coming back down to earth.

"That breeze with a wet dirt smell, like after a rain." said Clary.

"We are in a greenhouse, dirt and water are abundant." said Jace.

"No, this is different, I feel a breeze." said Clary and she tried to look in the direction it came from when she remember the ring. She almost said something to Jace. She was going to apologize for looking in his drawer. She was going to ask many questions and then thought better of the whole idea. She would let him do whatever his plan was and she would act all surprised.

Then she saw it, a new plant. Jace saw her register it in her eyes and he thought to himself that his plans had been foiled.

"What is that?" asked Clary.

"It is called 'Portale Ecfloro'" said Jace with the resign that she may find out more then he wished.

"I think it is smoking and I think that is where the breeze is coming from." said Clary as she made her way over to the potted plant. There were wisps of foggy vapor escaping the magic flower.

"It will blossom in another day and when it does it will open into a portal." said Jace. Clary looked up at him for more information and he continued.

"I brought it here and Magnus made it for me. Yes, you felt a breeze from the winds on the other side of the portal. They escape through before the flower is ready. Once it opens it stays in bloom for about a week, plenty of time to cross over back and forth." said Jace.

"And you need to visit some place, Idris?" asked Clary.

"Yes." answered Jace. Clary looked down, she did not understand anything other then Jace was going to leave her. Even if it was just for a few days, she would miss him and then she thought about the ring. She was probably jumping the gun on at this whole wedding thing. Jace noticed she was contemplating something. He wished he could just tell her, but he wanted everything to be right, so he left her to sulk for now.

'No big deal, I just to see some people at the Clave." said Jace trying to keep his voice from sounding strained at this discovery.

"Can I go with you? Asked Clary. Oh if she only knew Jaces' plans.

"Maybe, I'll see." said Jace acting all indifferent even though he could not wait to take her to Idris and propose.


	26. Chapter 26

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 28

You can fall on me any time, Angel

A/N I know I have not given chapters titles often, but this one screamed at me. The whole chapter just fell on me like a ton of bricks. I'm not telling how or who, but do you have a smoke?

CPOV

Jace went to Idris without me. He said it was best. I hated waiting around, being left behind. On one level I understood. I wasn't trained to be a Shadowhunter, as they like to say. I was raised as if I was a human, a Mundie, but I'm not. I'm not anything special, not in the world I belong in, but I haven't quite made the transition into that world, my world.

I'm not mad at my mother either. I understand she was protecting me. I've grown up, moved on, but I want to speed things along. I'm just acting like an angsty teen Mundie, I guess. Poor me. Now, I am alone at the Institute for I don't know how many days. I do have plenty to read and I have exercises to practice. But I can't keep my mind on them because of something weird Jace did before he left.

First, I found the ring. My name is in it, so I know it is for me, but when is he going to give it to me? What is it for? Then after he packed he took me to the river. He climbed up a 10 story building and he disappeared off the edge, leaving me on the ground wondering what he was up to and then finally he reappeared at the edge. My mouth dropped open, not because I was afraid, I know he can land like a cat from a counter to the kitchen floor. He had stripped off his clothes and he had on an old pair of swim trunks. Being a Shadowhunter meant he was pretty clueless about fashion. Lucky for him, he just looked damn hot in almost anything he wore. These were probably decades old and he found them in his step-fathers drawers. They were old, and tied low at the waist with a thick string that hung half way down his thigh after they were tied in a knot. His chest and legs were bare.

I watched as he swan dived off the building and into the East River. It was a very hot day, but what was he doing? I was standing in the shade very comfortably. He hardly spoke on our walk over and then he climbed up leaving me to watch and wonder. I'm not sure if he ever put any thought into the fact that I was wondering how sexy he was looking and how I wanted to heat him up some more in a traditional hands on approach. He flew through the air and sliced the water before disappearing below the surface. Knives don't cut through butter, they melt it and that is how I rated this dive, perfect 10. Again I tried to think like a Shadowhunter, what was going on down there? Was there a demon in the river that he needed to dispose of?

I watched the water and started to worry that he hit his head on some submerged garbage. All of the sudden his head popped out of the water and he bobbed in the waves for a minute. When he spotted me he quickly swam over and I watched as his arms gracefully parted the water allowing his body to be propelled through with his steady kicks. Stroke after sexy stroke. When he reached the shore he hoisted himself out of the water with one push and landed in front of me soaking wet. I froze in place. I could d not utter a word. Jace stood there before me, dripping water cascading down his body. His breath was just a bit faster then normal and he took a few deep breaths and stretched his arms above his head. He also did not speak. He must have no idea how turned on I was at that moment. A thin piece of material that I could easily tug off and then he was mine. It was pure torture and I had no bathing suit on under my clothes. Dare I take off my clothes and try to skinny dip? I mentally slap myself back because I was just thinking of skinny dipping in the East River, Yuck.

I audibly drew my breath in and looked from his toes up his muscular legs to the bottom of the soaked trunks. My eyes stopped below his hip bones jutting out and the suit dipping a fraction more under his belly button showing more skin then probably legal in some states, from the trunks being heavily weighted with water. He coughed and my eyes started as if pulled by his noise and kept looking at muscle after rippling muscle up his abdomen and chest and across his shoulder blades. His neck which seemed to be one of my greatest weaknesses at the moment was covered with wet hair. Oh, how I wanted to reach up and pull my fingers through that hair. Finally I allowed myself to scan his face, unsuccessfully avoiding his eyes. When our eyes locked he smiled a devilish grin and moved within a fraction of touching me. He towered over me with his head bent, the last of the drips landing on various parts of my body and I swear I heard them sizzle through my clothes.

"Clare-bear, you in there" ask Jace in a garbled under water voice. How did he do that? Or was it, that I was completed dissociated from my body and I felt all floaty and sounds sounded very distant.

"Clary?" asked Jace again.

"Huh?" I answered in my best attempt to speak the words in my head which were; I want you Jace, take me here, I don't care. I don't care about family, about being in public, I think if I try to walk I'll fall, my knees are so weak. But I'm starting to think he isn't reading my mind and all he heard was , Huh?

I tried to swallow, but mouth was so dry my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. I started to think I was drugged. When did I last eat or drink, did someone slip me a ruffee? What is a ruffee? Jace has two nipples and I want to touch him. Jace leaned in because that is all he had to do and I reached up and pressed my body to his. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to receive a kiss while feeling my clothes absorbing water off his body and yet no kiss. I opened my eyes and let them plead my case.

"There you are." said Jace.

"There you are." I repeated.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" asked Jace.

"Yes " I whispered back.

"I won't." said Jace, now this was cruel and I pictured him on the Most Wanted List, in a bad way. He can't tease me like this.

"I want you Jace." I thought to myself, and instead I said "What, why?"

"I want you to desire me, kiss me, chase after me." said Jace.

"OK" I said and I started to raise myself on my tippy toes to kiss him and he stepped back.

"I'm not that easy." said Jace with a smirk. I was totally confused.

"I have my morals." said Jace turning away and then shaking water out of his hair. When he flipped his head back it seemed to go in slow motion. His hair gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. This move seemingly woke me out of my trance and I start after him. I eas going to tackle him, shadowhunter style and give him what he asked for, but then he caught my move and took off, what was this training? I ran faster and he sped up laughing loudly. I became winded with the sprint and stopped bending over to catch my breath and then the roadrunner stopped right in front of me again. I stood straight and looked him in the eye.

"Jace, I'll chase you, but you have to let me catch you. What's the fun in just the chase without the prize?" I said. Jace spoke under his breath. It sounded foreign, maybe Latin, it started with abduction and then he mumbled. I stepped forward he stepped back and smiled.

"Jace, are you trying to drive me crazy?" I asked him.

"No, but now you know how I go to sleep every night. You prancing around the Institute in your short shorts pj's." said Jace still smiling. I needed to stun him, to get him to loose his composure. I grabbed the end of my top and flung it over my head and let it fly away from me leaving me in my bra and jeans. I rushed him and tackled him to the ground landing on top.

"Ah ha! Got 'tea" I proudly announced. Jace looked around at anyone who might be watching. I kissed his mouth and I wasn't letting him up, not for a long time. He rolled on top of me and kept kissing me. Finally he came up for breath and snuggled into my neck. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm all yours."


	27. Chapter 27

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 29

A/N : OMG, another chapter this quick. I better stop this or you'll be spoiled brats saying, I want another and another. If you give a reader a chapter, they'll ask for some milk, huh? Got milk? I like mine with chocolate malt. :P

NEXT DAY

Clary received a text from Jace:

HEY! It is national Shadowhunter dress up day. Get dressed up and I'll pick you up at 5PM and we'll go hit Taki's. A big mascarade party, lots of dudes going. OK?

Clary though for a moment, she had never heard of this. Is it like Halloween or Mardi Gras? Luke and her mother were out for the day and she was left at Luke's used book store. There were never many customers, but there was a shipment of books delivered this morning and she promised to price them and get them out on the shelves for Luke.

She got to work on the books and at 10 am she opened the store. A few minutes later the small bell tinkled as a customer walked in. Clary helped her find a gift and then wrapped it as a present and the person left. The morning was mostly quiet, but at lunch a four different people came into the small shop and it seemed unusually busy. Mostly people took their time milling about as true book lovers tend to in book stores. The bell rang for the fifth time in fifteen minutes making Clary look up and welcome the newest customer of the day. When she looked more closely she recognized it to be Jace behind a false mustache, sideburns, and a beret!

"Hello." said Clary to the disguised Jace.

"Bon Jour." said Jace. Clary dusted off her hands and went over to Jace.

"Bon Jour? And what is with..." said Clary.

"My Inglesh iz not, how U say, goot." said Jace with a wink. Clary caught on that this was his costume for tonight.

"My French is probably worse, I'm sorry sir." said Clary. A few patrons looked over. Jace bent down to Clary and looked like he was going to whisper, but he spoke loud enough for others to hear.

"A preety girl, like yourself, speaks the universal language of love." said Jace with a funny French accent. Clary giggled at it.

"Did I zay anyting incorrect?" asked Jace backing up in animated surprise.

"No, sir not at all." said Clary as she turned her back and was walking away trying not to laugh out loud.

Just then Jace leaned on a stack of books and fell over. Clary ran over to him. Books strewn all over and Jace looking confused.

"What appened?" asked the fake Frenchman, Jace.

"Sir, you leaned on books, not a solid wall." said Clary with a chuckle. Jace was acting all clumsy and Clary started to blush. Jace loved that his act was making her laugh so he went for the kill.

"Oh, my, my, I ave made a mess of your establishment, Mademoiselle. So sorry. How can I made it up to you?" said Jace. Patrons started to leave walking around the mess. Clary just looked down at the ground as they walked out.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you are alright, there is nothing to make up to me." said Clary. Their eyes connected.

"I zed zomething funny?" said French Jace.

"Made it up instead of make it up. It just sounded so." said Clary stopping in mid thought as his look turn more intense.

"You no say made it out." said French Jace.

"No make it out, I mean make it up." stuttered Clary leaning in and still smiling because when he spoke his fake mustache would billow under his breath.

Make out, you say?" said French Jace. Clary laughed, he tricked her into saying make out and she caught on. Jace continued; " I would love to make out with you, pretty lady." said Jace. He looked around and the store seemed empty until they heard a noise from around a corner. Magnus peaked out from the book shelf.

"Gawd, would you two kiss already?" said Magnus with a wink.

"The customer is always right." said Jace.

"I guess so." said Clary as she closed the gap on their lips and they kissed. Jace pulled her to his body and he purposefully went to the last standing books and they knocked them over loudly.


	28. Chapter 28

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 30

Spring is heating up and turning to summer. Jace was resting in a park on a bench and watching for any demon activity. Clary came across the park watching for the moment his gaze turned to her. Once his eyes met hers, the day faded into the background. Jace gave her all the warmth she needed and he kept her shining smile beaming bright. Clary sat down next to Jace.

"Is it alright that I just showed up?" asked Clary.

"You're always welcome to sit with me Clary." said Jace with a playful wink.

"I know your watching for anything suspicious and I wouldn't want to distract you." said Clary.

"It's not Dante's Inferno, not too much of anything really happening. I could use the company." said Jace.

"Oh good" said Clary settling in next to Jace. She leaned her head onto his arm as she placed an arm behind him. She started to walk her fingers up his back and onto the back of his neck. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked Clary.

"No, you just..." said Jace and he shivered again, this time Clary was blowing up and down his neck.

"I'm not bothering you , am I?" asked Clary.

"Well, actually..." started Jace as she squirmed.

"It's not like I'm all over you, ripping your clothes off and tying you up in some bondage get up." said Clary as her other hand ran down his thigh and stopped to squeeze his knee.

"Clary" whined Jace as he tried to settle back down.

"I'm right here, Jace." said Clary as she took his hand in hers. She knew how his body worked and she was hitting every button. She held his hand, palm up, and he watched as she drew along the creases. Jace crossed and uncrossed his legs. She was getting to him. Clary slowly raised his hand to her mouth and she kissed the middle of his palm. Jace started to relax when he suddenly felt his index finger in her mouth. He looked down as she withdrew her mouth and she eyed him as she took the next finger in.

"I've missed you and I've missed this." said Clary as she put down his hand and swung her leg over his lap and sat facing him. She tilted up his face and he placed his hands on her bottom. She brought her mouth close and started licking his lips.

"Clary, we're in a public park." said Jace.

"Then let's get somewhere private, just us two, now." said Clary and then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Please. " Her voice, the scent of her shampoo, together it was making him speechless.

Jace stood up and picked her up as he did so in one graceful swoop.


	29. Chapter 29

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 31

Summer is Here!

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and privately posted to me. This means so much to me I'm just jotting something quick an dirty here, but I'll try to post something hot as soon as school is over next week.

Jace was sulking. He was sitting at Taki's and not eating or drinking anything in front of him. There were blueberry pancakes, an omlette, toast, fruit cup, oatmeal, and three different glasses of juice; orange, cranberry, and apple. Jace was sulking because he missed Clary. She was away with her mother and he wasn't going to see her for days. He should have packed himself in a box and shipped himself off to be with her. That would have been great, he reflected. HE could have played pranks on her like he just finished. This one was precious.

Clary had been teasing him and he was loving it, but that didn't mean he was going to let her get away with it, scott free. He set up, with the aid of Magnus, a dark alley with two pseudo-demons. Pseudo-demons are virtual images of the real things that they would use for practice. They are harmless holographic images. Magnus kicked them up a notch or two to make them more believable. He had them painted as if they had escaped from an Idris dungeon and they had a number one painted on the short one and a number three, painted on the tall one. Jace laid in the corner and acted as if they were beating him to death. Clary came around the corner saw her precious Jace lying still on the ground and she went into action. She went to automatic and started to fling those demons right out of the alley and then she fell beside Jace. He didn't look bloody or bruised, but he was a dirty mess. When she was sure he was breathing she got up and walked over to the still demon bodies. She looked at the one tagged as number one and then the one tagged as number three. Maybe they were in transport, but wait, if there was a one and a three, where was the two? She drew a rune on the wall to call for Magnus to help Jace and she ran out of the alley. As she turned right and sped away Jace sat up and started to laugh. A moment later, Magnus showed up at Clary's call

"Oh" said Magnus, "I see it worked fine. She bought it?"

"She took the whole thing in, oh, it was great I wish I could have watched it. I heard her, she was even talking under her breath. Now she is off searching for her missing number two that doesn't exist. Then Jace laughed until he had a coughing fit. Magnus spoke up.

"So, now what?" said Magnus.

"You can go. I can wait for her at the Institute." said Jace.

"Young Love. You can keep it." said Magnus. He shook his head and left to join Alec back home.

Jace ran all the way back and waited for Clary. After a while Clary contacted Magnus again to find out about Jace. Magnus told her he was fine and back at the institute. Clary felt better and started on her way back . She wasn't happy at having to tell Jace that the second demon escaped and was still at large.

Who will be pulling the last prank here? Sorry it is so short. I'll be back soon. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 32

Clary was in Idris in a flash. Her rune brought her out in the forest. She sat down and listened. Demons were not very clever and if there was one lose, she hear it in seconds. Hearing nothing, Clary stood up and dusted off the dead leaves and forest floor debris.

There was a whoosh of a breeze and Magnus was walking up to her.

"Magnus, oh it's you. " said Clary.

"How's your day going Clary?" asked Magnus.

"You won't believe what happened." said Clary ans she retold the story that Magnus helped develop. He nodded and listened. He couldn't help himself, it was only fair, he thought to himself. If he helped Jace to play a trick on Clary, then he should extend the same offer to her. He snapped his fingers and brought her out of Idris and back to New York City. They sat down at an outdoor cafe and after ordering he told her more detail about the plans behind her day. Clary couldn't believe Jace would go to such lengths. Magnus kept reminding Clary how much Jace loved her and he was just teasing her, Shadowhunter style.

"Oh, Magnus, help me, please." begged Clary. Magnus sat back, all too easy sometimes.

"OK, princess, I can think of some ideas." said Magnus. "Remember that book store you are always asking him to take you to? I think you should leave him a note that you are going You are tired of waiting for him and you decided to go. If he wants to join you, he'll find you in the .." said Magnus and he leans in to the middle of the table. Clary follows and leans in too. Magnus whispers,

"Fantasy section." and smiles his deep knowing smile.

Clary smiled back.

"I leave him something, something suggestive, like...one of Izzy's bras." said Clary holding back her laughter. "The leather one with, um, accessories."

"If a bra has accessories on it, you have my attention too sweetheart." said Magnus with a wink.

Clary ran off to think things through now.

A/N short I know...


	31. Chapter 31

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 33

The day was dark and rainy. No one ever showed up at the book store. Clary went home and opened up her laptop, then in the last of the light of the day she watched and read blogs and websites. She felt alone, empty, listening to the static of empty chat rooms. She wondered if this is what it felt like long ago with shortwave radios, trying a frequency and listening for hours to nothing out in the air waves.

It became night and the only light was the cold, blue glow of her screen. Shadows off the edge of the keyboard resembled the icicles she was feeling inside. The cold quiet made her sleepy. Desire, kept her typing. Click, click, return.

Then a window flickered, she opened it and watched while counting under her breath: 3,2,1 and it refreshed. The electronic bell tone broke the silence as it streaked through the room. The liquid crystals polarized into two characters.

:)

Jace was back, she knew it, he was on his way back to her , so she answered him.

XD

xoxoxox

The End

(I know it's short. I wrote it, didn't I?) ;P


	32. Chapter 32

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 34

Clary went to sleep early. She was exhausted . She showered and ran through her routine and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. When morning finally arrived she noticed her window was open. She looked around the room and didn't see anything different at first. The curtains moving gently as the breeze came in from the rain. On her night stand she saw her sketchpad perched against the lamp. She didn't remember bringing it to bed with her, though sometimes she drew in it like people write in their diaries. She let her ideas flow out in the form of pictures. Lately all she drew were runes. She had so much to learn and she enjoyed the language runes became to her.

As she flipped through her drawings she noticed markings on the pages, strokes of the charcoal that she never made. This mystery was quickly solved when she realized something or someone drew mustaches on pretty girls faces and boots and swords on other characters. All she could think of was Jace. He was in her room while she slept last night. He was as wily as a mischievous sprite. Clary smiled, her Jace was back. She wondered what he thought, then she blushed.

She started to go through the pages of her sketch book until she came to her last picture. It was Jace, and he was sleeping, covered only in a sheet up to his hip bones. Clary remembered how sexy he looked, even in his sleep. He was irresistible to her. Clary reached up to the picture with her other hand and felt the page as if she could feel his muscles and his warm skin on her finger tips. He had drawn a crown on the head of the sleeping angel ,him, and drew a nice campfire going on the bed with a stick in his hand and a marshmallow by the fire. She laughed. Then Clary flipped the page over and found a long hand written note.

Dear Clare-Bear,

I like that nickname, I hope you'll let it stick. I've missed you terribly, so excuse the uninvited visit. I think you will. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You were all drool and snoring. It wasn't a pretty picture, HAHA

No, I'm just kidding, I couldn't wake you, you look like an angel.

Anyway, I thought I would improve on some of your creations. A pair of glasses here,a glass of poison there! And Wala, a masterpiece. Seriously though, this last drawing of me , very x-rated, my sweet innocent Clary. I like it. I think I felt...never mind. Lol

So, as soon as you're available, as in as soon as you awake, please shoot me a text, call, anything!

I NEED to see you as soon as possible. I need to see you awake with your arms around me and our lips kissing.

Come and get me sweetheart. I'm right here waiting for you.

Love Jace


	33. Chapter 33

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 35

Clary made it over to the institute late in the night. Church met her at the door and once she was safely inside he turned and left, not looking back. Clary stepped out of her shoes and tip toed down the long corridor that led to Jaces' room. She could not see any light under the door, so she tried the handle. The door was not locked. It opened silently and Clary peered inside. The room was cool with the window wide open. There was a light from the adjoining bathroom barely making out Jace under his covers.

Clary quietly stepped from the polished floor onto the carpet and turned and closed the door, this time locking it by pressing the button in the middle of the door knob with a click. She walked up to Jaces' bed and stopped suddenly. He was not under covers, he was sleeping under papers. She recognized the papers as her pages from her sketch book. They were torn, carefully, but removed nonetheless from her sketch book.

Clary picked one off the top and walked over to the light coming through the bathroom. She didn't want to wake Jace. When she looked at the drawing she knew it was one of hers. She smiled at her weak attempt of a self portrait. She walked back to the bed and took another couple of sheets and walked back over toward the light, tilting the sketches to get a better look at them. They were self portraits of Clary too. One of them had the words written underneath, too much lip, who's been sucking your face all night? Clary actually chuckled out loud. She clamped a hand over her own mouth while she composed herself. She remembered berating herself. She turned and looked at the sleeping Jace.

He loved her, with all her faults, for acting more human then Shadowhunter. He still loved her. Clary removed her shorts, panties, top and bra, and climbed under the covers. Papers rustled as she brought the covers over Jace too. Some floating to the floor. Clary snuggled up behind Jace and he murmured something in his sleep. He rolled onto his back and his breathing became steady. Clary reached her hand down the front of his sweats and curled under the covers where she lay her head on his abdomen. Jace moaned as he slowly awakened to her touch.

"Clare Bear, what are you doing?" asked Jace.

"Shh" answered Clary before she took him into her mouth.

"OOo."said Jace. His hands reaching down and tangling her hair. He caressed her head in a semi sleep state. "I've missed you Clary, come up here and kiss me." said Jace. Clary let him pull out of her mouth and played with his member between her hands as she spoke.

"No, I can't right now, I'm busy." said Clary.

"Kiss me." said Jace.

"Like this?" asked Clary as she began flicking her tongue around his shaft.

"Unnn" said Jace.

"Mmm" said Clary. She began moving in a faster rhythm and Jace kept up making the remaining papers scatter to the floor. Clary stopped again and pulled herself up to his ear.

"You fell asleep covered in pictures of me and now one of them has become me." whispered Clary.

"Clary." said Jace with a smile on his face." I know it's not you, I know you came." said a foggy Jace.

"I have not, not yet anyway." teased Clary as ran her tongue along a faded rune scar.

"Slow down, I want you to, ohhhhh." said Jace as his sensation was climbing higher.

" Show me how much you missed me Jace." said Clary and the blanket went flying back, making Clary's head pop up. Jace quickly went onto his knees, a determined look in his eye, and pulled Clary onto her knees. He pressed his chest to her back and kissed her neck up to her ears. Clary started moaning in response . Jace held onto Clary's middle as he helped her onto her hands and knees. He nipped at her side and kissed her back and she twitched with every ticklish move. Each time her bottom rubbed against Jace he felt a fire ignite deep in his belly that he knew he could not hold onto much longer. He reached around to touch her and found her wet and pressing back against his hand for more contact.

"I want you." said Jace into Clary's ear. Clary just pushed against Jace in response. They were rocking together. Jace entered Clary and she immediately quickened the pace. She can't say she had forgotten good he felt inside of her, but her didn't recognize the desire she wanted to act on. Clary became very verbal, demanding Jace to move faster and harder. She could not control her need to tell him what she wanted. Jace obeyed her every wish and with each feverish demand she made, she would pull away from him and switch position. He crawled to her, feeling cold, separated, and about to burst, He looked wild as he waited for permission to reenter her.

Then she finally lay on her back,and smiled while pulling him back into her, wrapping her arms and legs around him. It didn't take long before they were both drenched, exhausted, spent, and left panting while their hearts started to beat like a possessed metronome.

Clary turned her head toward Jace. Jace turned to look in the same direction as Clary. They missed the sunrise. It was light out.

"You like the sunrise" said Clary. "I'm sorry you missed it."

"I watched the sun rise in you, my love. I never missed a thing." said Jace.


	34. Chapter 34

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 36

Clary was watching the rain surround her in the greenhouse. Jace came up to join her.

"Here you are." said Jace.

"It's pretty up here." said Clary.

"You'd find good in a demon, do you know that?" asked Jace as he sat down next to Clary on a bench.

Clary leaned back onto Jace and giggled.

"I brought you a snack." said Jace, handing her some cut up fruit and cheese on a plate.

"Ooo, thanks, I love little pick me ups." said Clary.

"I know." whispered Jace , mostly to himself. Clary pulled herself away to turn around and take the plate.

"Whoa, where are you going, I just became comfortable." said Jace as he pulled Clary back against him.

"I want my snack." said Clary.

"I'll let you have your num nums, but stay as you were, please." said Jace. He brought the plate in front of her and brought his other arm around too, held held her as Clary leaned her head against his strong arms.

"Shall I feed you too?" asked Jace.

"Only if I can feed you." said Clary. Jace picked up a slice of apple and teased her by missing her mouth and repeatedly poking her cheek and chin until it was becoming wet.

"Ok, ok. I'll eat it myself now." said Clary. She used her hand to wipe away at her face. Jace laughed.

"Well, if I could move." said Clary.

"No, no moving. I want to keep this skinship." said Jace.

"This what?" asked Clary.

"Skin-ship." said Jace," When a friendship includes touch. I need to touch you, constant touch, skin to skin." said Jace.

"Oh, I like it, skinship. " said Clary and she smiled. "I like it a lot."

"Best friends with benefits is better, but since we are in a common area and every one is here, including a certain warlock, I figured someone would catch us." said Jace as he inhaled Clary's perfumed shampoo scent and gave her a small squeeze.

"So we are forced to just a skinship." said Clary in between bites.

"You're soft and warm and nice to snuggle up to, it's all good, good company." said Jace. They sat in silence, other then their munching sounds. Enjoying a day of peace and quiet while the rain tapped a rhythm all around them.


	35. Chapter 35

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 37

They snuck out for some time alone together. Clary did the inviting and Jace didn't hesitate, in fact he ran to be by her side. Once he was at Clary's house, in her room, she locked the door.

"I don't want anyone snooping." said Clary.

Jace jumped onto her bed and stretched himself out, legs forward and hands behind his head.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jace raising his eyebrows in unison.

"This" said Clary and she pulled up the taped bottom of a poster exposing the wall behind it. On it was a drawing she had made, a rune, and in the center was a picture Jace knew very well. His breath hitched as he realized where he was looking, it was a portal, the same one he passed through the last time he was at his childhood country estate.

"How did you do this?" ask Jace still unable to move from the bed.

"You know that shard of glass you always kept as a souvenir? After your father passed on? The one in your bottom dresser drawer" said Clary getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"Go on." said Jace as he moved his head to look at Clary. She was looking down now, unsure if she did the right thing. She started to worry that she upset him and that wasn't her intention.

"I never took your shard of mirror, of portal, I only looked at it whenever I was alone in your room." said Clary. Then she looked up and Jace had gotten up and had walked over next to her. She never heard him, his skill at Shadowhunter silence. He reached out with a hand and when he was able to push through the wall and open the portal he was visibly shaken and withdrew his arm immediately.

"It won't hurt you or suck you in." said Clary. Jace looked at her in amazement. He watched as Clary demonstrated by putting her whole arm in and waving back at him.

"See, it's OK. I've been through and..." started Clary.

"You've what?" asked a stunned Jace.

"I went through, Jace, I've gone through portals before and this was no different. I create portals, remember? And I wanted to see where you grew up. This isn't time travel, just space, a different place." said Clary in full defense.

"You went through?" asked Jace as he looked through again. "What's it like?"

"Idris? I think there is no where more beautiful. I think where you grew up was right out of a story book. I loved it. The park surrounding it is my favorite place." said Clary.

"The grass is so green, so soft. The day is sunny." said Jace looking straight ahead.

"Jace," whispered Clary into Jace's ear, "Let's go."

"Yes," answered Jace, "Let's go." With that, our two adventurers went through the portal and landed softly in another world. Together they could have some uninterrupted time by themselves. They sat peacefully for a long time together. They just looked around and soaked in the warmth from the sun. At one point a bunny rabbit hopped through and Jace found it and tapped Clary on the shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw the bunny. She leaned into Jace as they sat against a big old tree.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Clary.

"How I was once happy here as a small child." said Jace. "So much has happened since then, it is too much to reflect on at once. "

"I think reflection is good as long as you don't get too sad." said Clary. "I brought you here to make you feel good."

"I do feel good and it is nice to visit here, but I feel good because I'm with you. You make the difference, Clary. I would have become too sad here by myself, but now I look at you and think I could have lived through much worse if I knew the outcome would be that I get you in my life." said Jace. Clary pulled herself up and kissed Jaces' lips The kiss started gently, but soon became more impassioned. They rolled around the grass taking their time to explore lips and mouth even though it was not their first kiss. The day was special and this marked what they could remember best of their time together here.

They stopped at one point and just looked at each other, calmly stroking each others faces and hair.

"Jace, do you realize that if I never followed you into the closet at Pandemonium, if you never knew I could see you, that I was a Shadowhunter, that this would have never happened?" said Clary.

"But all those things happened and more." said Jace. Clary rolled onto her back and looked at the clouds floating by,"

"As a Mundie, you saw a stupid little girl, remember how you spoke to me?" ask Clary.

"Clary, I was different then, arrogant, and insensitive, especially when it came to girls." said Jace.

"Then you knew I was a puzzle, something to figure out. I stood out from other girls." said Clary.

"Yes, you did." said Jace, he rolled on his side to face Clary.

"It took time, even for Izzy and Alec." said Clary.

"You taught us a thing or two." said Jace.

"You taught me too teach, you opened my heart to love. I never loved Simon, I might have thought I was in love, but it was nothing like what I feel for you." said Clary.

"We opened each others hearts. We were both hurt and confused and we found each other. " said Jace

" I'm just so happy that you gave me the time I needed to open my eyes." said Clary.

"I had no choice, I had to wait for you, Clary. My heart gave me no choice, once I fell in love. I was used to being around a girl a few months and then moving on. Without you asking, I knew I couldn't leave you in your vulnerable state. No, that's not true, I didn't want to leave you. I love you, and that had not happened to me before either, Clary." Clary rolled back over and they started to kiss passionately. Clary was first to start removing her clothes and Jace followed piece by piece until they were both naked under the setting sun. The grass was still warm and they moved together as one.

Chapter end

(I could have gone all lemony, but it didn't feel like that kind of chapter. What do you think? Should I continue with:)

"Show me that you love me Jace." said Clary as her hands slid slowly down from his chest to his abdomen and lower yet.


	36. Chapter 36

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 38

Jace awoke naked, with his clothes draped over him, under the shade of a tree. As he stretched he looked around the bright Idris field. They were in a secluded area, surrounded by forest. A small trail lead out of the sheltered meadow. His thoughts were interrupted by quiet whimpering. Jace sat up and looked for Clary, he didn't see her at first. He stood up and slid his pants on, picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head as he walked around the old Harewood. There he found Clary, dressed and neatly folded into her self, knees against her chest, arms wrapped around her calves. She could roll like a ball she was pressed together so tightly. As he came around, she didn't act as if she noticed him. He knelt down beside her before she startled and looked up at him.

"Hey there, what's this? What's wrong?" said Jace.

"I'm, I'm, I'm..." said Clary before she started crying harder and Jace gently took her in his arms and rocked her.

"Shhhh" said Jace.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong?" asked Jace.

"I'm not good enough for you." whispered Clary between her gulps for air.

"How can that be, you are wonderful." said Jace with a reassuring smile.

"But I wasn't raised as a Shadowhunter. I haven't experienced life like you." said Clary exhausted from her crying.

"You are a Shadowhunter, aren't you. And you are learning more everyday. What can I say to tell you, I like that we are different. I like seeing the world through your eyes . Every thing is new to you." said Jace.

"You're just saying that." said Clary.

"No, I mean it." said Jace with a squeeze.

"Sometimes I get sad to the point of crying. It's not anything you did, I just get this way." said Clary.

"Should I leave you alone?" asked Jace. Clary tilted her head up to his and he saw the truth in her eyes, she loved him.

"Never leave me." said Clary.

"Never" said Jace as he leaned in and kissed Clary in then a feel better way. When they broke the kiss Clary stood up.

"Let's walk together." said Clary. Jace got up to join her. As they started walking, he slipped his hand around hers and laced his fingers through hers. She swung their arms out once and back and kept holding his hand.

"Feel better?" asked Jace after they walked a bit.

"Yeah." answered Clary.

"Oh well, then, up for another romp in the field?" teased Jace with a wink. Clary blushed, sending Jace even more over the edge.

"I have memory issues, after all the years Magnus erased memories. Small pieces come into the light and they make me sad,not to have real memories." said Clary.

"Magnus is not erasing anything from you any more. I say we make some new memories for the empty space for rent." said Jace.

"Why for rent?" asked Clary, now smiling from all his caring pokes at her expense.

"I don't know." said Jace as he stopped in front of her and pulled her to him and started to kiss her. He slowly pulled away from the kiss. Clary stood in place with her eyes closed.

"Still wish to continue talking?" asked Jace. Clary opened her eyes half way.

"No, you should remember this for the future, it breaks my sadness spell very well. Thanks" said Clary.

"If you think that was good, wait until my special mind blowing ..." said Jace before he was interrupted by Clary covering his mouth with her own. She pulled him down on top of her and they rolled around in the warm sun.

Jace kissed down her neck and then lifted her shirt to pull it off. She sat up to help, her hands mimicking his trying to get his t-shirt off. They immediately pulled together in a passionate embrace.

The smell of the warm, dry grass, the salt on their bodies from their previous love making, rekindled their desire. Once inside her, Jace couldn't get over how perfectly they seemed to fit together. He had been with many girls, and Clary had no other experience, but they felt natural together. He didn't need outside stimulants, he just wanted Clary.

Afterward, they dressed and found some berry bushes. They picked and ate berries leisurely and played games trying to throw them into each others mouths. They laughed and told jokes together. Finally, in the twilight, they laid down on their backs and watched as the first star became visible in the sky.

"Make a wish." said Clary.

"What for?" asked Jace.

"It's an old wives tale for Mundies." said Clary, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight." said Clary. "Now make a wish." She stared back at the sky.

"Did you wish?" ask Clary.

"Wow. " said Jace with great enthusiasm.

"What, did it work? What happened?" said Clary as she turned her head to see what Jace was looking at and when she looked over at him, she found him looking directly at her. She smiled as he began...

"I wished for you to still be here, and here you are." said Jace as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're not much of a risk taker, are you?" said Clary.

"I was once, but not any more, not where you are concerned." said Jace. The day was slowly fading as the young lovers started kissing their sore lips together once again.


	37. Chapter 37

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 39

Jace,

You probably think I play hard to get and tease you on purpose.

I have no plot devised, in fact I'm completely clueless.

It's just that when I see you, my world shrinks down to the size of the space in between us.

You could be lecturing and I'm trying to listen your advice, but your words get lost in the music that is your voice.

If I could just lean over, gently tilt your chin and let our eyes lock together as they naturally do every time.

You'd stay still as I leaned in.

You may say something more and I would answer with 'I promise', whether it fit the question or not.

There may be hesitation, a moment for you to try and stop me, but if you don't;

Our mouths would touch, my landing on yours.

It would feel firm and taste sweet.

It would be us kissing, and for ever after that kiss start a new beginning.

Remember the 80,000 love letters? The count would be reset to the first love note after the kiss.

But I won't be counting as your mouth opens easily to mine.

Your arms will circle me and pull me closer.

My tongue will feel ridges as it explores deeper.

You may catch your breath in your throat as I immediately feel for skin somewhere on your body.

But I'm the amateur, just a student in this art and one minute later you would have me disrobed and flat on my back.

I would be in a panting frenzy as I have never experienced.

Your hands will be everywhere, your fingers in sync with your mouth.

How fast the lesson will be over for me.

When you pull away, you'll wake me from my dream.

I'll whimper "don't stop."

You'll eye me and try to give me assurance.

It won't help and you'll have to leave.

You'll say, "I don't want to go."

I'll hold your empty shirt in my fists.

I won't control myself.

Your breath will hitch when I run my tongue up your neck before I gently nip at your earlobe.

Then I'll murmur in your ear, "teach me more."

Please meet me soon.

Clary


	38. Chapter 38

Stung by the splendour of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

I know these chapters have turned into odds and ends drabbles at times, but I don't see them as totally disconnected, more like pickled. The pickled version of a story, a real story when someone writes on ups days and down days. Here is from a day that started down and then with the thought of someone special, became an up day! Enjoy!

Chapter 40

Jace closed his hand around the second note. He was sure he was in the right place, but he wasn't quite sure what to expect. After he read Clary's note he turned to leave, to find her, and what he found was a second note taped to the door. This is the one that sent him off on a wild goose chase. He had to roam around Brooklyn in frigid weather until the glint of sun off the highly polished metal caught his eye at the end of an alley, a demon cycle. It might be cold on the ground, but magic protected him as he flew out of the long alleyway and into the bright days sky, the tires never once touching the ground. He paid no attention to the rats scurrying to hide from the blast off from Jace leaving on full throttle.

It took about 20 minutes before he made his destination. He left the city and flew east following the parallel highways as a map. When he saw the marker for the highway exit he turned his eyes to follow the road and then leaned into the turn. He flew another five minutes until he saw a clearing in a small town. He wasn't sure if it even counted as a town, but it had a name on a sign, a firehouse, three farms with store fronts and many residences. He parked the bike and looked around with his Shadowhunter defenses up. The entrance to the park was simple, barely kept up, but a wide path was easy to travel over. Around the first bend and he stopped, this must be it and he took the letter out and reread it.

Jace cleared his throat, as he read that the last line be read aloud. He is standing in a clearing with an open theatre built into a hill. The base is a wooden stage where he now stood, and rows of seating climbed up high before him. He felt powerful because things were proportioned to a child's scale. He waited to see if any small being inhabited this place. But no one came through, so Jace read as he was instructed by Clary's note.

"The moment eternal – just that and no more – When ecstasy's utmost we clutch at the core

While cheeks burn, arms open, eyes shut, and lips meet! Robert Browning" said Jace. "I know that one, not bad, right?" Then he looked up and there she was, Clary. She stood in a perfect beam of sun light, illuminating her hair and face showing her blushing rise from her neck to her brow. Her auburn hair against the backdrop of evergreen needles fanned out behind her. Jace smiled warmly at her and took a step to leave the stage, but she held up her hand and he stopped in his place. She slowly made her way over the rooted forest floor and joined him on the stage. He wrapped his arms around her waist a drew her to his side. They faced each other, their gaze locked until she started to lean in, lids slowly falling then their lips met.

If it was cold, they didn't feel it, if the world came to an end, they would have missed it. All there was to hold in the universe was what they held in each other's arms.

Their lips pressed firmly together their kiss soon became more playful. They held each other tightly, but they were tasting and nibbling each others lips. Jace did not rush things, but when Clary thrust her tongue deep into his mouth he could not stop himself. A passing observer would see them as still as a statue, but they were building a furnace of blinding heat. Clary tried to pull back, but Jace would not let her. A moment later she tried again, he hesitantly released her. They both drew in deep breaths.

"Why did you stop?" asked Jace.

"I, I ..have some place for us to go." said Clary in a whisper. Clary was looking down, Jace looked at Clary. If she even looked at him, he would start the kissing again.

"I thought you'd like that quote about kissing and, ecstasy." said Clary, still looking down.

"Hm," said Jace, " That last kiss was ecstasy, what more could you have in mind?" teased Jace as he smiled. Clary looked up with a devilish grin. Jace stopped smiling and captured her mouth with his again. He broke away feeling his desire growing.

"Take me where you want to go." said Jace in all seriousness.

"I want to take you over the hill to a small house by a lake. A place where this kiss will never stop." said Clary.

"Ah, never leaving, then we'll have squatters rights, I guess." said Jace with a wink and they headed up the hill.


	39. Chapter 39

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 41

Jace awoke the following morning unable to remember the last time he slept so well. He stretched and rolled out of bed, sorry to be leaving his warm cocoon. He slowly made his way out to the center living area and still found no sign of Clary. He looked out the window while scratching his head and yawned. If Clary was behind him, she would have seen the sun make his mane of hair glow giving him a majestic look. Finally, Jace turned back toward the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table.

The note was actually her sketch pad. He smiled as he saw her doodles and partial ideas out in graphite.

Then he turned a page and was amazed how something as two dimensional as a black and white pencil sketch could come to life and jump off the page at him. It was a picture of a treasure chest full of gold coins and strings of gems, seemingly glowing through filtered light as if he could reach right into the page.

"It's right out of a pirate tale." thought Jace.

Then he saw the markings that made the frame of the picture were actually words. They were faint, so he took the pad by the window. The sun light helped illuminate the details.

"Rules For The Care Of Love", it read across the top of the first line.

"Love must be guarded and love must be cared for,

It will not thrive, left to the weather as you would a rock or log.

It could not attract the moss to grow and protect it alone.

A force, equal to the worlds power to create gems, keeps love's color bright red, and vein true blue.

Love trumps time and loneliness.

Love teaches lessons.

Love rewards those willing to seek it out.

And asks nothing in return except a fertile heart to grow.

Jace was standing, head bent down when he heard the door close. He looked up, and saw what his heart called out for, Clary. She smiled at him seeing what he was looking at as he raised a hand beckoning her. She walked toward him and then he took her hand in his as they walked. Clary placed her basket down at the table with items she had gotten for breakfast as they headed back to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 42

Clary fell back asleep as soon as went back to bed. She woke up and did not know how long she slept, but the sun was bright outside the window. She stretched and turned her head away from the window and toward the door. Her eyes widened. Jace was standing there, his gaze locked her and she felt paralyzed. Did he make some noise to wake her? She still could not look away to find a clock. At first she thought Jace was angry, but then she realized he was just incredibly intense.

Finally, she felt allowed to looked away from his beautiful eyes and drift around his body. His hair fell devilishly too long on his neck. His shirt was tailored, wrinkled, and unbuttoned to his navel. The whole package was tied up with a "I dare you to take me seriously." smile.

She swallowed a cartoon gulp. He was there for her and her alone. He wanted sex and now was the time. She never felt so desired in her life. She was in love.

A/N : I know this is short as sh*t, but you have no idea how much homework I have this weekend...no idea at all. But I am feeling so truly loved and desired. It frustrates me to know he is so near and yet so far. I took it all out on this memory I keep flashing in my mind of him smiling, this "I dare you" smile I have labeled it. **goes off giggling**


	41. Chapter 41

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 43

"Jace?" called out Clary.

"Jaa-ace." she repeated. When he did not answer she pushed the door to his room open and stepped inside with two large shopping bags. She made sure to lock the door after closing it.

"Good, he is not here." she thought to herself. She immediately went to work. She had not seen Jace in a while. He was called to Idris and she was left practicing her defensive maneuvers with Magnus as her babysitter. Jace was due back tonight and Clary was more then just a little excited.

First she removed a plastic zipped bag out of the top of one bag. She shook the contents lightly and then opened them up. It was full of apple blossom petals. She sprinkled them generously from the threshold of the doorway meandering slightly around a curved path to his bed. The scent was sweet and warm and she knew as they came to room temperature, they would would open up more. Then she took out a satin comforter. It was salmon pink with pink embroidery swirling through it. She tossed it on the bed. The small bits of color she brought were really accentuated in the sparse room. Then she took out some tea candles in glass shells and placed them strategically around the room. She lit them to see how they looked. She went and turned off the over head light and found the mood greatly improved. She decided to keep the light off and work in the candle light. It soothed her and she knew the candles were large enough to last until morning.

The room looked set, just a few additions. It was still his room, but for tonight it is their sanctuary. The last item in the bag was her outfit. She picked up the lingerie still wrapped in pink tissue paper from the store and took it into the bathroom. She closed the door and proceeded to steam it up. A half an hour later she emerged all clean and polished as she stepped barefoot back into his room. She walked over to look at her outfit in the mirror on the back of his door when she heard and saw someone trying the door knob. She drew her breath in sharply and held it while they knocked. Finally she heard,

"Clary? Are you in there?" it was Jace. She could not find her voice. She rushed to the door and unlocked it, keeping it closed. After she heard the click she backed away midway between the door and his bed. She clasped her fingers together in front of her to keep her hands from shaking.

It was silly after all this time together, it still felt like their first time whenever she was undressed in front of him.

JACE POV

This was the longest winter, with only one visit allowed for me come home and see family and Clary. Now though, we are in the month that includes spring and I am a man in love. I truly think Magnus was playing with me while he said there were technical difficulties transporting me back here. I swear I heard him and Alec giggling. It doesn't matter though, let them tease me, I found it impossible dealing with those high strung, arrogant Shadowhunter women that looked like they either wanted to seduce me or fillet me. I never quite figured it out, but there was enough of a sense to stay away. There was a time I would not have cared to much either way as long as they were nice to look at, but I had Clary waiting for me and my constant thoughts of coming back to her. Ah, finally the taxi has reached the institute. Jace leaves the cab and walks to the entrance. Spring was blooming all around, but the institute always stayed the same to the un-glamoured eye. Still, it was home for Jace.

Once inside Church was his welcome committee. He checked the kitchen, no Izzy burning up the place. Then he wandered around the usual gathering spots, but everyone seemed to be out. It really didn't bother Jace. He thought he would take a shower and then text Clary and let her know he had returned. He turned the corner and walked up to his door and reached out and turned the handle. It was locked. He didn't lock it when he left. He knocked and called out for Clary. A minute later he heard nothing, but he heard the lock click and saw the twist in the knob. The fact that no one answered made his Shadowhunter alert awaken. It seemed unlikely for a demon or Downworlder to get into the protections surrounding the institute, but he wasn't going to take a chance. He did not slowly open the door, he rushed it and quick as a wink, he entered.

He immediately noticed the low lighting and then a figure in front of him. He tucked his head down and ran at the intruder, knocking the breath out of it. They both landed on his bed. He jumped back up so that nothing could scratch him with poison talons and he got his steele in his hand. That was when it hit him, the scent in the room. Uh-oh, he might have made a mistake.

His eyes adjusted quickly and he saw the path made of petals on the floor. Then as he swept his view around the room he became aware of the candles. Then he saw it was Clary he tackled onto the bed. He ran to her and fell to his knees.

"Oh, Clary, Clary, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" asked Jace. Clary sat up, getting her breath back.

"I'm OK." said Clary. Jace started to stroke the sides of her face. Clary smiled and immediately, Jace returned the smile.

"Jace." was all Clary had to say. Jace laid his head on her lap and brought his arms around her back. Clary raised his head and brought her lips to his and kissed him. When she slowly ended the kiss Jace opened his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" asked Jace.

"No. I was trying to set something up romantic, but I forgot how you react to surprises sometimes." said Clary.

"It is a beautiful surprise finding you here." said Jace. "thank you" Then Jace noticed the skimpy baby doll outfit she was wearing. He stood up and led her to her feet as well. His eyes traveled down her body from the spaghetti straps on her shoulders to the heart-shaped plunge in the neckline and the piece ended where her legs started. He gently turned her and she twirled the skirt out exposing a matching bikini bottom. He swallowed hard as he felt the heat rise form somewhere deep inside.

"Jace, I'm ok, I train now, it wasn't that big a deal, you tackled me onto the bed." said Clary with an innocent smile. As soon as she was done she turned and pulled the comforter back and bent over to climb onto the bed. He watched mesmerized by the way her form moved. She teased him by being on her hands and knees on the bed and wiggled her bottom at him before flipping over and laying on her back.

"Miss me?" Clary asked.

Jace had no words for what she did to him. In one move he fell into the bed and scooped her up into his arms, bringing her on top on him. She giggled, but he saw nothing humorous, his eyes shone with passion and he brought her mouth to his, expressing his feeling in the only way he knew how at the moment. It only took a few seconds before she was completely engulfed in his desire for her.

All he needed was to be with Clary, but he did appreciate all the effort he knew it took for her to get the ambiance to be perfect and that outfit, forever seared into his brain, must have taken many try ons to be sure. He would remember to tell her, how ravishing she looked. Then again, after they were done reconnecting, she would know how well it worked.


	42. Chapter 42

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 44

A/N

I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter, but I've been caught up in reading and the story is so lovely, it is giving me ideas for this one.

Please be patient, my little bunnies ( Spring break around the corner), and I'll have a few chapters coming up.

:)

(tease) : Jace has been hinting to Clary for her to trust him, to open up and talk to him...she'll tell him whatever he wants to know, but of course she would rather show him. ;P


	43. Chapter 43

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: .com/quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_#ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 45 Classical Clace

There are four of them at the small round dinner table. The restaurant is dimly lit. An appetizer sampler plate has just been placed in the middle of the table. Two of the guests lean forward inspecting the unknown treats. They are discussing what is possibly hidden in the filo dough.

Meanwhile, Jace looks across the table at Clary. His yearning unmasked for just a moment. Clary smiles back deep into his eyes. He seems to be able to catch it and with a wink, toss the flirt back across the table to Clary. Love – 0, Jace. He stretches his legs out under the table as he picks up his ice tea and takes a sip out of the straw. Clary copies him, but at the end when she places the glass back down she slowly, dangerously licks across her bottom lip. Jace is mesmerized. He looks down at the food and chooses something for his plate. He picks up the small morsel by an ornamental string and holds it gingerly as his nips at an edge.

"Mm." he responds as he holds dangling string across the table to his guest for the evening, (not Clary). She wants nothing to do with food that has touched Jace's lips and she babbles on. Clary would give anything at the moment to be tied up to the string dangling now before Jace's mouth. She simply curls one side of her mouth in response. Jace is racking up the points.

"Clary." says Jace after he swallows his food. He takes a sip of his drink. "So, can you think of anything to impress me with when we train tomorrow? Have you learned any new defensive moves?" Now, Jace is looking un-phased by the pounding in his chest. Clary takes a moment, the other two share a comment. Then, Clary blushes a deep red. Jaces' eyes grow large. He knows what makes Clary blush, what she must be thinking. Is she picturing him naked...again? Is she thinking of tying him up with cooking string? (teehee) Is there some new fantasy? Jace has to look away, Clary game, set, match! She wins his heart every time.


	44. Chapter 44

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_ #ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 46 Forgive me, please

It was late, close to midnight, hours after dinner ended and everyone was asleep. Clary was sitting and drawing in the greenhouse. Jace entered the greenhouse and spotted Clary under the light. Her hair glowed with its golden edges surrounded by all the greenery. Jace stood and watched her. It had been a long time since they have met up here. His smile grew wider when she looked up as if she sensed him in the room. She smiled back and looked back down, blushing slightly. Jace couldn't see it from here, he just knew her well enough that if he was closer, he would see her blush.

Jace started to walk over following the serpentine path around flower boxes and larger potted plants. When he made it to the bench Clary moved over making room for him. He sat down, not saying a word. He rested an arm on the back of the bench and let his fingers gently touch her hair. Her strawberry scented shampoo slowly came across him from a breeze. A skylight was open above them. He was able to see some stars. When he looked back down he noticed Clary was looking at him. Her face looked sad.

"Why the frown?" asked Jace.

"I'm sorry" whispered Clary.

"For what? What happened." asked Jace.

"At dinner when I flirted with you and..." said Clary she took a breath. Jace caught on that something was making her uncomfortable and he wanted to snap her out of it.

"Flirted shamelessly as I recall. I was quite taken with that thing you did with your tongue and lips." said Jace trying not to lean in and kiss those lips at the moment.

"You flirted back." teased Clary with a small smile.

"The restaurant was empty, it was just you and I. Who else was I to flirt with, eh?" said Jace.

"The restaurant was full!" said Clary, now very animated. Jace was happy to get her going on this tangent. Clary continued," We had other people at our table and the place was rockin'. The line was out the door to get in. She smirked at him.

"I only saw you, were there others there as well?" asked Jace innocently. Clary caught on and she blushed. Jace started to lean in towards her. She leaned in towards him. They waited, feeling their breath mingle, but their lips did not touch.

"Jace, I've missed you." said Clary. Jace closed the gap between them ad pressed his mouth to hers. IT must have become midnight. He breathed in the scent of the midnight flower. He broke the kiss and looked to see they were sitting next to the plant, a flower hanging mistletoe over their heads on a heavy vine. Clary stayed put, her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed. She was waiting for him to come back.

"Look, it's blooming." said Jace. Clary looked up and saw the flower, it was already starting to close.

"Oh no, I was waiting for it.' said Clary as she scrambled for her sketch pad. Jace just watched her.

"I'm sorry I had been distant." said Clary. "I haven't had a boyfriend before, let alone the closest thing to angels. I messed up. I miss you and ..." she started to speed up her speech, "I see you so infrequently that I don't want what little time we have to be about my problems."

"I don't see problems, Clary. You are never a problem. I can be there for you. Talk to me." said Jace. Clary just melted at those words. She put down her pad and charcoal and brought her hands up to hold Jace's face. He smiled down at her. She leaned back in to kiss him some more. This kiss became more heated. Hands pulling their bodies closer.

"Forgive me Jace." repeated Clary as she pushed Jace gently back on the bench. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Her nightgown was short and when Jace placed his large hands on her thighs he found her skin as silky as he remembered it. The kissing was wet and hot. Tongues dueling, lips getting sore from biting. Clary broke away long enough to pull off her top. Jace wrapped his arms around her back unclasped her bra. Clary shook it off and they kissed right through her disrobing.

"I see you're still not talking." said Jace; Clary breath shook as rubbed his thumb around her pink buds on her breasts. Clary started to moan. Jace kissed her before saying, "Oh, now you're talking. By the way, alls forgiven. Let's kiss and make up."

Clary was all smiles as she threw off the rest of her clothes and helped Jace out of his. They had an old comforter hidden and Jace took it out of the box under the bench and laid it on the floor. Clary and Jace wrapped their bodies up in the cocoon and as the midnight flower went to sleep for the night, they started their love affair blooming again.

A/N Sorry I have not been good at keeping up my stories. I hope you readers can forgive me. I shouldn't lose sight of this fantasy world and who I am writing for... :D There was a time I tried to keep up with others, matching, if they wrote 10 stories, then so did I. I wasn't sure anyone really wanted to read them. I became lost on why these stories make me happy. I know why I love them and it's you! So, thanks for all the support and warm wishes. Especially the warm wishes, I like those best. ;P


	45. Chapter 45

Stung by the splendor of a sudden thought.  
Robert Browning

Read more: quotes/authors/r/robert_browning_ #ixzz1iXu50VVW

Tale of Two Flirts

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to Jace and Clary of MI fame.

Chapter 47 Tale of Peter Rabbit

Clary was burning mad as she marched down the last street before reaching the institute. Something happened to Jace, that was all she was told. He jumped too far, or held off too long before striking a demon down. He was always pushing the envelope, his own private game. Clary ran off lists in her mind of how she would put Jace in his place. Then she turned the corner and found herself stopped in her tracks as she stared at the institute. She watched as Magnus and Alec were talking in the distance. She could not hear them, but they looked rather somber. She walked slower now, all angry thoughts were erased. Now she worried, was Jace going to live?

By the time she made it up to the entrance Magnus and Alec had disappeared inside and so Clary let herself in. She did not run into anyone as she headed down the darkened corridors toward Jace's room. Once there she listened at the door for voices, but it was quiet. She knocked gently, but there was no answer so she tried the handle. The door opened and she was standing just feet away from Jace. He was laying on his back, the blanket pulled up to his chin. She stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

Each step held a solemn promise as she approached him. Then she looked down and saw his beautiful face. The setting sun giving him a halo around his golden head. He was snoring and his nose looked red.

"Jace" whispered Clary. Jace opened his watery eyes and then he quickly sneezed.

"Ah-chew" went Jace and he tried to turn his head quickly so not to sneeze all over Clary. Then he spoke.

"Head-o." said Jace weakly with a small smile.

"Hello yourself. That is quite a cold you have there. Want a tissue?" asked Clary as she reached for the box by his bed.

"Sure." said Jace. He sniffled.

"Here you go." said Clary.

"Tank-que" replied Jace. That made Clary smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don' want to get you thick." said Jace.

"You won't." said Clary and she took hold of his arm with one hand. The other hand took out something from her pocket and she started to draw on his arm. A rune was forming and then he fell asleep. A few minutes later he woke up and yawned.

"Wow Clary, I'm feeling better. Thanks." said Jace, much less nasal.

"No problem, any time. " said Clary. " You still need some rest, a chance for your body to regain strength."

"If you join me here, I think I'll be able to rest better." said Jace with a wink. Clary kicked off her boots and Jace made room for her under the blanket. They snuggled together. Clary kept the story of her anger to herself. She was so worried. Jace could be like Peter Rabbit, running through gardens that were forbidden and nearly getting caught. Then coming home with a cold. But Clary wasn't the type to send him to bed without his dessert, She was now promising to be happy with each time they had to spend alone together.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Birthday Blues

Clary smiled as she opened the drawer of her night stand and found yet another note from Jace, He was away and when he was far away, he always made sure he left notes and messages where she could easily find them. She opened the scrap of paper and read it.

"I made a wish on my birthday and I hope my wish comes true;

I won't tell you what it is, but it does involve you. ;)

No, it's not a cake, or a present, or picture you drew. (Though I love every time you draw me a picture)

In a couple of days, I look forward to

Simply put, being with you.

Her smile grew wider as she thought, "Only two days more." Then Clary took our her sketch pad and focused on her work. Once the sketch was done, she took out her paints and mixed that special shade of blue for his eyes. When the paint was drying she went to her closet and found her sexiest pair of jeans and high heeled boots, along with them she pulled out a black tank top and a sheer pullover. Oh, she thought to herself, she was more then ready to make his wish come true.

(Hi there…I receive so many, sweet requests to follow and fav this story, that I thought it would make a nice present to add a chappy, even a short one. :D Because one special fan had a birthday today!)


End file.
